The Powerpuff Girls X-Over: Gravity Falls
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Warning, rating might go up. Adaptation of bleedman's comic and new cartoons. Spinoff to The City Without Heroes. High school is over, the powerpuff and their new friends decide to spend their vacations traveling around the country, but first they will chill on Gravity Falls, where strange things began to happen. There's lots of pairings, crossover with other cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and the Webcomic by bleedman. Gravity Falls by Disney. Check out my gallery for art, the comic and character charts on deviantart called Riddle-Glitch88, thanks.**

**Story and original character Barbara Grey aka Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Summer Break.**

The semester was over, it was the last one, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and their friends would be in college after Summer Break.

-Blossom's point of view.-

Here is the plan, enjoy yourselves.

It's weird isn't it? That even myself, want to forget about college, at least until the last day of summer.

Still the thought won't leave.

Then I heard the sound of our trailer, Phineas and Ferb prepared the whole thing.

That first we're going to spend some time in this quiet place called Gravity Falls, were Dipper and Mabel go on Summer, it was mostly Dib's idea, his obssession with unexplained things managed to convinced the rest of us.

Either way, we're off, me and my sisters left our home a while back, we're going to be enjoying our vacations from this point on.

Gladly we managed to convince Brandy of staying, cause she surely wanted to come with us, then again, she'll miss the friends she had made.

"Welcome aboard!" Phineas said and we all smiled.

"You built this thing?" I asked, even tho I knew the answer.

"Yeah, it's big enough for all of us, it'll be a short trip, so relax, we're going to go for the rest and then we're off to Gravity Falls!"

"Sup Butter!" Mabel raised her voice, waving in the back.

"Hey! So we're going to meet your uncle at last huh?!" Buttercup went towards Mabel direction and so did we, Dipper was on a couch chilling, this didn't looked like a trailer, this looked like a apartment, Phineas and Ferb sure exagerated with the things they make.

"Oh man, you really don't want to know the guy, I haven't actually called him ahaha." Mabel laughed nervously.

"Why, is he going to tell stories about you or something?" Buttercup teased, and I just gently hit her lightly with my elbow so she'll behave.

"No, completly the opposite, he's a greedy old man, he'll try to trick you with his weird things to take your money." Mabel said seriously then giggled.

"Wow."

"Don't worry about my gruncle, I'll introduce you to Soos and Wendy, they're awesome."

"Sounds like fun." Bubbles as we all took a seat on the couch with Mabel.

"Right, hey by the way, if you ran into this little guy with big white hair and with a annoying voice, that's Gideon, my stalker, you're allowed to hit him in the face."

We all looked at each other and we laughed lightly.

"Kay, we'll be sure to do that then." Buttercup told with a certain playful tone.

"Yeah...I'm not joking." Mabel said with a serious face and we stopped laughing.

"Hahahaha, come on guys, that shouldn't be something to worry about it, he's an idiot we'll be fine!" Mabel said and we laughed once again.

After a while we began picking up the rest, Mandy, Dib, Isabella, Gretchen, Frida, Maggie, Dexter, Boomer, everyone was here, even Dib's younger sister Gaz.

And then we went back on the road, Gravity Falls, here we come.

-End of Blossom's point of view.-

On Megaville however, things weren't exactly peaceful.

Several criminals gather in a meeting after the defeat of Zim who's one of Professor X's group.

Apparently, Barbara knew about his identity all along and after the Powerpuff defeat Zim with Dib's and Dexter's help, she stole what was left of the alien's technology.

Eating a cup of a instant lunch she made for herself, Barbara talked with the criminal lords.

There was Max Montana, Norbert Beaver, Helga Pataki and Eddy of the Eds Crime Group.

Other were there aswell, but those were the heads of the organization.

"What do you got for me?" Barbara asked, eating her lunch, since she was there on her lunch break, she has to go back to the Kinder Garden.

"Well, those freaking girls just fucked up our plans!" Norbert said.

"Our accounts in the bank are frozen, that we have left is only that money that we have guarded ourselves." Helga added.

"The fuck man? You should have been less stupid and took as much money you could, cause dude, you knew this might have had happened." Barbara said chuckling softly.

"The fault could be mine, those SHIELD agents, just smelled our money in those banks, I wasn't able to get it all out!" Some random thug said.

"THEN you should HAD been SMARTER!" Norbert screamed pissed off as he took his bat and hit the guy in the head, collapsing on the floor, Norbert began to hit him repeatedly like a mad man until he stopped moving.

"The fuck Norbert?! Did you really had to do that here! Now we have to get rid of that fucking body!" Helga told, pissed at Norbert's impulsive behavior.

"Calm down, that's the least of us our problems!" Eddy said, the mask covering his face making his voice sounding weak, after all, he was rumored to be ill.

"You better do something about it!" Norbert told, pointing his bat at Barbara who immediatly gave him a intense look, making someone like Norbert shake. "I mean...please."

Pointing the fork at Norbert, Barbara responded. "You, do not, raise your voice at me like that again, did I made myself clear?"

Then Norbert out of fear nodded.

"Look I know man, you're frustated cause Dagget it's at Foster's, alright. But you do realize that was the best thing that could had happened to him, cause you got enemies at White Gate in Metro City, the moment he steps into that place, he's dead."

"I know." Norbert said, taking a seat.

"Same goes for Ed, I know there's people you want to avenge, but we're surrounded man, your best shot at now, is hide. Keep the business below the desk."

"By the way, the Powerpuff just left." Max said after he stopped talking on the phone.

"But SHIELD is still here moron, that Brick and Butch are helping that Velma take down the whole organization." Helga added.

"So it is true that you made something bad to Brick? Cause from the sounds of it, he wants you dead." Eddy asked Barbara who laughed.

"Think I'm scared?"

"Are you?" Max asked gently and Barbara just finished eating her lunch and then took a sip of her glass of wine.

"That Brick is just experiencing mortality right now, those Powerpuff and Rowdyruff or whatever have fooled themselves as invincible. He's not hunting me down for revenge, he's hunting me down cause he's paranoid. I made him bleed and he's looking over his shoulder to see I'm not there, he won't be able to sleep until I'm dead cause if I'm not then I won't be able to hurt him again!"

"You're one piece of work." Helga said, making Barbara laugh again.

"Anyway, let's go back to work."

"Hey, what about the Powerpuff?" Norbert asked.

"Did I ever told you I'm from Gravity Falls? Tis foolish to go there during Summer, trust me, I know someone there who will be keeping them busy."

-Blossom's point of view.-

So we arrived, at first we thought we were going to arrive at some place called 'The Mystery Shack' or something like that.

But we arrived to a...mansion?

"Wow...this sure looks like a big place." Frida told softly.

"We know it's not much but..." Phineas spoke.

"Phineas." Isabella said with a chuckle.

"Okay, haha, we built it last Summer, we came here with Dipper and Mabel and we made that place for ourselves, legally we bought this piece of land and then decided to make this our own Summer Break house. It's got a pool."

"Alright boys and girls, only one rule." Mabel told. "Disco party this weekend or you're out!"

"That sounds so like you haha, alright I'm in!" Buttercup said, giving the high five to Mabel.

It was getting quite late and we went into the mansion, according to Isabella this house was made a prototype long ago by Phineas and Ferb to help her with a hiccup. No wonder why the looks of it, is creepy.

After a while of resting a bit on one of the rooms I heard sounds down, they were partying.

Then I heard the knock at my door, it was Dexter. "Hey, what's up? I...was wondering why weren't you with the rest?"

"Oh well, I just needed some time for myself."

Well lately haven't been able to stop thinking about Brick actually, the fact Dexter is trying to get close to me, makes me think he has a thing for me, but he's friend. And Brick was my enemy!

Mean, I don't know...but if Brick hadn't kissed me back at Megaville. Maybe wouldn't be so confused.

Suddenly we heard the noises outside, the echoes of the police speaking to the citizens of Gravity Falls through a large speaker.

"Do not leave your homes at night, the police has the situation under control!"

Looked at Dexter, questioning what was going on and we went back downstairs.

There was everybody there on the couch, the music had been turned off and the television was on Gravity Falls news channel.

"Well, he's back." Mandy said with a indifferent tone on her voice.

"Who's back?" Dib asked.

"The Summerween Trickster." Mabel responded gasping.

The news had the police arresting some guy for the murder of several people, the news channel wouldn't show, but it was a horrible scene from the looks of it.

"Who's the Summerween Trickster?" Buttercup asked.

"It's one of many urban legends here in Gravity Falls." Dipper responded.

"Well at least they catched the guy right?" Phineas told.

"Well don't know man, but every Summer they always arrest someone with a similat MO, like they all end up in Foster's claiming that the Summerween Trickster did that. That a monster ate their faces, that's pretty sick dude." Dipper said, and he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**16 Days for Summerween.**

Morning, Pines' Mansion.

-Buttercup's point of view.-

Woke up this morning and the topic was still going on. Just hearing Dib asking more and more questions about it just made me want to scream, he was driving me insane!

"So, to be clear, this Summerween Trickster is a monster that comes every summer to this place and eats people faces before Summerween, it attacks once and then comes back the next year, right?"

"More or less." Dipper responded to Dib's question.

"Oh come on guys, could you just stop talking about that urban legend!?" I finally snapped.

They all looked at me rather surprised by my reaction, then Dib asked again, I just simply face palmed my face.

"Why Summerween anyway?"

Then Dipper responded. "Here on Gravity Falls people love Halloween, so they celebrate it twice a year, they created Summerween just get more junk food."

"Well this is a job for Dib! I'll investigate the mysterious case of the Sumerween monster!"

Then Mandy used his hand to drag Dib off the table and told.

"Calm down Mulder, this isn't the Loch Ness monster or Big Foot or one those crap you always talk about, from the sounds of it there might be a serial out there, leave this to the police and shut up!"

"Whoa, you're ruining the fun!" Dib said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you Mandy! Now can we just forget about that? Shouldn't we be making plans? Like Phineas, Ferb aren't you guys going to throw a party or something anytime soon?" I asked.

Glancing at me, Phineas chewed on a piece of pancake as we had breakfast.

"Oh yeah, we're going to do something for Summerween."

"Hey, what about the Disco party!" Mabel asked.

"That's on weekend, didn't you sayed that already?" I asked gently while Mabel scratched her chin and laughed lightly.

"Oh right, so guys, remember we have to dress for the occassion, by the way, Frida could your band play at the party too?"

"Sure thing!" Frida said softly.

"Hmm, Frida, we're still missing a bass player." Maggie remarked.

"What?!" Bubbles asked.

"Oh right, I haven't told her yet...sorry Bubbles but our bass player not only is back at Megaville's, also she kinda left."

"Because of her." Maggie added, teasingly.

"Whoa, it's not my fault she was being a bitch!" Frida snapped.

"But...b-but!" Bubbles said, rather nervous, then again, so far she hasn't been able to sing in public, she did recorded a single but never been able to sing in front of an audience, and she never stops reminding us it's her dream, NEVER!

"Hmm...excuse me?" Boomer asked gently, the only one of the Rowdyruffs that came with us, stopping Frida and Maggie's fight.

"What? We're kind of in the middle of something." Frida said.

"Well I can play the bass, I mean, if you don't mind me playing with you at both parties, I wouldn't mind. In fact I think it'll be fun." Boomer said, looking at Bubbles who rested her cheek on her hand as she smiled at Boomer, ugh...shoot me.

"Aww. Look at them, they're so into each other." Mabel said, whispering to me, I just simply made a gag gesture, they were getting cheesy.

"You're in!" Maggie said.

"Whoa wait, first we gotta see if it's up to take that place. Hey Phineas, you don't mind us practicing somewhere around this...big mansion or house or whatever then?!" Frida asked.

"Be my guest." Phineas said and Ferb gave the thumbs up.

Suddenly we heard Phineas' phone and he answered. "Sup?"

"Where are you?! I'm going to tell mom!" Wow, even if the sound was low on the phone, Candace's voice sure was able to be heard.

"Oh hi Candace, we're in Gravity Falls, you should come here, we're going to make a Summerween party."

"A Summerwhat?! You stay there?! How did you managed to get there anyway?! You're so busted, Phineas!"

"We built a trailer."

Then the sound of Candace hanging up was heard. "Hmm, Candace?"

"Wow she sounded worst than when we were younger." Isabella said.

"Well I guess she's on her way, Ferb, you forgot to tell Candace about our trip."

Then Ferb face palmed himself, making Gretchen chuckle softly.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Good morning." Blossom's voice was heard as she finally woke up, yawning softly she took a seat in the dinning table with the rest of us.

"Slept well?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Blossom said and smiled, I don't know what's up between them, but Isabella seemed to wanted to ask for something but catched Blossom shooking her head in signal that it might not a good idea.

"Where's Dexter?" Gretchen asked and Blossom shrugged.

"Think he's doing something in the top of the mansion, he's fine." Dib said.

"So what's the plan?" I finally asked Mabel.

"Well you know. Hang around, go to the lake, Gaz, you wanna come?"

Then Gaz responded, not taking her eyes from her handheld game Nintendo 4DS. "Sure."

"Hey Dipper, we're going out, maybe we'll go to the Arcade!" Mabel screamed.

Chuckling softly, oh man, this gal sure was loud.

"I'm in." Dipper said.

"Wow, wait dude, aren't we supposed to be hunting down those gnomes you told me about?" Dib asked.

"Oh man, there's plenty of time for that, trust me. We go to the Arcade, chill for a bit then we're going X-Files at night, alright?"

"That sounds like a plan." They both fist pump each other and finished their breakfast just like the rest.

Finally we left the Mansion after a while.

Next stop was the Arcade, I was playing 'Fight Fighters' with Gaz, not kidding that's the name of the game. Also man, Gaz sure was good. "Wow, were did you learned to play like that?"

"With a brother like mine and a father that's barely home, I had plenty of time for video games."

"Wow, sorry to hear that." Mabel said softly.

"Don't be, it's alright."

"I'm next." Dipper said as he placed the coin next to the cabin.

"Well you'll need luck with this girl. And...I just lost. Heh, nice game Gaz."

"Thanks."

"It's all yours, champ." I said to Dipper.

"Well let's see what you're made of."

Then me and Mabel left and she immediatly gasped, come on let's play this Dance Dance till you die game!"

"H-huh what?! I-I'm not good at d-dancing." I said nervously.

"It's only a game, come on it'll be fun!"

"Why is the word die in the title?" I asked.

"And here we go!"

"Did someone sayed dance?!" Came the voice of an old man that creeped me out which began dancing with Mabel on the other player's side.

"Wow, hey! This is between me and Buttercup, go away Old Man McGucket!"

"START!" The game begun and both Mabel and the Old Man began dancing, oh boy, this was gold, I started to take a video on my phone.

"When this is over you're toast!"

"Yay toast!" Said the Old Man, laughing like crazy as he danced poorly making Mabel lose immediatly.

The Old Man McGucket just ran away as soon as he realized how mad Mabel was.

"That old man gets on my nerve." Mabel said and I laughed softly.

"Come on, he looked like he was having fun." I teased.

"Anyway, I lost interest in this, so what do you want to do now?"

"Dunno, you know the place."

"Sure I do! Come on, best friend, let's do make something fun!"

Have to say that after a while, hanging around with Mabel in such a strange place was exhausting, soon the day was over and we just went back to the mansion.

There was Phineas and Ferb still planning the whole party thing.

For some reason, Dipper and Dib hadn't returned just yet from that gnome hunting they went to do after the Arcade thing.

Strange that Mandy hasn't returned either. Wonder where she is.

Noticed that Isabella, Gretchen, Bubbles and Blossom were having a girls night thing.

Heard that Maggie, Frida and Boomer are still practicing.

Well Gaz was there playing video games on the big television on the main room.

About Perry? We don't even know if he's back or if he was even in the trip.

Also Dexter was still at the top of the Mansion doing whatever.

Last but not least, Mabel and me decided to watch some movies on her room.

Keeping Waddles close to her, Mabel and me stayed up all night until we finally fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, however, felt the sudden hug of Mabel behind me.

Such a warm hug, I smiled to myself.

Until I realized Mabel was so close she was cuddling with me! My eyes just popped.

"Oh...Mabel?" I whispered nervously.

"Huh...?" Mabel asked softly, still deep asleep, surprisingly she kept nuzzling her head against my back.

"You're...awfully close." I told.

Then Mabel woke up and with really tired eyes looked at me and then at us, then shrugged and hugged me again. "Meh, who cares. This is nice, haven't you cuddled before...? Waddles and me do it all the time."

"Well I care...and Waddles is a pig!"

"Still, he doesn't complains."

"I'm not complaining...I'm just pointing it out!"

"Oh, so you're actually liking this eh?" Mabel asked teasingly, laughing softly.

"Never said that?!"

"Uhuh, you did, your mouth says 'please Mabel get off', but your eyes say 'please Mabel don't let me go' Haha."

"It ain't funny."

"Relax, Butter, there's nothing wrong with two best friends, cuddling."

"B-but..."

"No buts. Be honest, is this uncomfortable to sleep?"

"Well...no, b-but..."

"There you see, it's a warm friend's hug, like a safe place."

"Hmm...well guess so..."

"Fine then, let's go to sleep, if you weren't comfortable with this, you would already kicked me off, you're a Powerpuff Girl. You know Butter, you don't have act so tough all the time, I know deep in you, you're not like that. You want to feel safe, and here I am telling you, there's nothing out there scary enough to beat you, if you're with a friend." Mabel smiled.

For some reason, I smiled too, and nodded. "Just don't get any ideas." I teased.

"Oh yeah, because I so want to get into your pants, get real!" Mabel joked.

Then we both laughed about it.

"Good night Mabel." Finally sayed out loud, you know, to be honest with myself, Mabel was right.

"Good night Buttercup."

Out of a sudden, we heard a noise on the window.

Then I went there to investigate, outside I found some candy and I raised an eyebrow.

Could see Dib and Dipper down there coming back and I realized it must have been those guys trying to play a prank on us.

"You're not scaring us you guys! Grow up!"

Closed the window, the only thing I heard was. "What?" Coming from Dipper's mouth.

"What was it?" Mabel asked.

"Dib and Dipper are back, don't worry about it. They need a girlfriend, desperatly."

"Haha, I know."

Nervously I went back into bed with Mabel, gladly the lights were off, because my cheeks were burning, and it didn't helped that Mabel cuddled with me again, this was good...actually.

Smiling, I went back sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**15 Days For Summerween.**

Early in the morning.

The Pines Mansion.

-Blossom's point of view.-

Find it really hard to sleep. Just kept thinking about Brick the whole time, why?

Can't help myself but to be suspicious about him and his intentions, but then again...I just kept thinking he might have changed. I mean Boomer doesn't looks like his older self therefore...I don't know!

Hit myself in the face in the pillow while I tried to get some sleep.

Before all this, we had a girls night thing, Isabella, Gretchen, Bubbles and me.

We touched the subject, I mean Bubbles has a thing for Boomer, but I don't if I could call what I have on Brick...a crush.

Also Dexter came into the topic...I mean yeah he's a good friend...but so far...that's the only way I can think of him, but then again, we had our awkward moments, I don't want to ruin such a great friendship!

Decided to go for a glass of water in the middle of the night.

Everyone was asleep.

Or at least I thought so. Found Ferb awake in the main room using his laptop while Phineas was on the other couch deep asleep.

"Oh...hi Ferb, couldn't sleep either huh?"

Then Ferb looked up and he looked like he could need some sleep.

Finally he just smiled and gave me the thumbs up, guess he's busy with some of the things they have planned for Summerween I guess.

Nodded and gave Ferb the thumbs up too and then went for that glass of water.

While drinked, my mind began to wander again.

Suddenly I was distracted, when I heard a strange noise.

Dropped my glass of water and brake it accidentally when I saw a large shadow moving outside in the window.

Getting myself prepared, I flew to the main entrance until someone came in and I stopped myself almost immediatly when I saw Dib and Dipper that came back.

"Whoa!" Both exclaimed and I put myself down.

"Oh guys! You scared me! Where were you?"

"We went to hunt down gnomes! Don't hit me!" Dib said.

"Did you find any?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh haha! No...but we find a pretty neat coffee shop." Dipper told.

"Yeah! And I can't tell already! I think that owner is a shaved Big Foot!" Dib added.

Chuckled softly, these guys.

"By the way, dunno but your sister Buttercup is kinda moody, just shouted at us when we were outside. Something about a joke or something."

"Right Dipper, she's always moody, don't worry about her, you should go to sleep now. Unless you drinked too much coffee."

"Well hang out with Ferb, he just told us on Facebook he's awake. Good night, Blossom." Dipper said gently.

When I was walking up the stairs I could hear Dib saying while they went into the kitchen first. "Hey look candy! Oh no...it's loser candy, yuck!"

Seriously? You just drinked who knows how many lattes and you want to eat more candy in the middle of the night?

Oh man, they need a girlfriend desperatly.

Either way, finally went back to bed and sleep for the rest of the night, when I woke up, none of the girls were there, I yawned softly and went to take a shower.

When I finally went down, they were all gathered again for breakfast.

Like always, Phineas and Ferb did something different, I'm impressed Ferb is able to keep himself up after a long night.

Then again, he's a coffee addict, I guess Dipper and Dib brought coffee from that coffee shop, cause everyone was having one, and so did I, hmm, tasty.

The question came up again. "Has anyone seen Perry?"

Seriously where's Perry, how can we always lose a green platypus, then again he always finds his way back.

"Sup with you?" Gretchen asked, putting her glasses back on.

"Eh...what?" I asked nervously, being startled by the sudden question.

"You've been like this, distracted, last night and now."

"Oh well..."

"Don't tell me, still 'that' huh?" Gretchen smiled, trying not to sound too suspicious, but then again the mention of 'that' IS suspicious.

"What? Your period?" Dib asked, eating his sandwhich, he was so close to our seats that he heard, and I just glared.

"Seriously Dib, one of this days I might punch you in the face!"

"Not in the face! Was just asking, you don't have to be ashamed of that, it's perfectly natural, why do you girls always want to keep 'that' a secret anyway?"

"You know, I might just punch you in the face myself." Gretchen said now.

"Do too." Mandy said who was next to Dib.

"Oh man, they sincronized didn't they?!" Dib asked towards Dipper who just face palmed himself and responded.

Whispering. "Dude...no. Run, run."

"Uh...I gotta go!" Dib said and he just went upstairs.

Good decision.

"Hey Mandy, where were you last night? Heard some strange things last night, was worried you weren't around." Mabel suddenly asked.

"Just needed to clear my mind." Mandy responded.

"What kind of strange things?" I asked curiously.

"Well we heard a noise on the window, then we thought it was Dipper and Dib when they came back, but he just told us he didn't."

"Look, I wouldn't do those kind of things, trust me." Dipper added.

"Well I heard something too, so, you didn't passed by really quick by the window on the kitchen neither?" I asked Dipper.

"No, neither of us went to any of the windows, we went straight to the door. Dib didn't do anything either even tho you guys are starting to be annoyed by him, he's not a prankster, he's just indifferent."

"Gravity Falls mystery!" Mabel gasped and chuckled.

"Seems like it!" Dipper told and laughed aswell.

"Wow, you guys do take it lightly, it sounds creepy." Gretchen added.

"Well, here we have Megaville's local super heroes with us, there's nothing to be afraid of." Dipper said.

"Yeah, you will protect me, don't you Buttercup?!" Mabel said, hugging Buttercup, making her spill her coffee and for some reason she blushed.

"Oh Mabel...you're too close." Buttercup whispered, I'm impressed I was able to over hear it, never heard Buttercup whispering so low.

"Didn't we just had this talk last night!" Mabel on the other hand, was loud as she could.

"Not here." Buttercup added.

"Ugh, fine be like that." Mabel said with a angry tone until she burst into laughter. "Naw, I'm just kidding, come here, give me some sugar!" Mabel hugged Buttercup tightly again.

We were staring at them, looking at Buttercup surprisingly TRYING to get out of the hug.

Finally someone broke the ice. "So how was the practice?" Gretchen asked Frida.

"Pretty neat, you know Boomer is kind of more than just good with the bass."

"Man, he totally owned the practice!" Maggie added.

"Don't exagerate, he was okay." Frida said, trying to keep her cool until she finally admitted. "Alright, he was awesome, but we kinda tried to make this a girls band, so this is girls plus boy kind of thing."

"Great." Gretchen responded.

"So where is he and Bubbles?" Isabella asked.

"Oh that's the thing, I don't want Boomer to be the Yoko in this band." Frida said.

Some of us laugh softly, everybody knew already that Boomer and Bubbles were flirting with each other.

Breakfast was over.

Decided to go upstairs, on the roof...with Dexter.

"Hey." I said softly as I closed the door behind me.

Looking back at me, Dexter who was working on some weird device of his, smiled. "Hey yourself."

"What's up with this Dex, why don't you come have breakfast with the rest of us?"

"Need to finish this, kind...of a surprise for Summerween I guess."

"What is it?"

"A surprise." Dexter grinned and I chuckled.

"Fine then, don't tell me."

"So..." Dexter began to say nervously.

"Yeah?" Couldn't make this any less awkward.

"How's it going? Enjoying this place?"

"It's kinda nice, tho I think the whole Mystery behind it is messing with my head."

"Hehe, you get used to it."

"So, do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, don't worry, I want to do this myself...you know, it's for a good cause."

"Alright, but if you need any help you just knock at my door, kay?" I smiled and so did he.

The rest of the day was rather quiet, not much to say other than...we need to get ourselves a good 'what to do' plan, there's not much to do in the town itself, we mostly hanged out at the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, other characters are owned by their respective authors.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**14 Days for Summerween.**

Ever since they arrived, Bubbles and Boomer had hanged around the town together. This time wasn't different.

Just after the movies, they walked around town trying to distract themselves from the events that had left some scars back at Megaville.

-Bubbles' point of view.-

This was going quite well. For someone that I used to call an enemy, Boomer turned out to be someone fun to hang with.

Odd though.

Like, he agreed to watch a romantic movie rather than an action full of thing. He's not like Brick or Butch that's for sure.

Amazing with the bass aswell.

"Hey, Bubbles, think I dropped my cellphone somewhere." Boomer spoke, trying to find his cellphone on his pants, no luck.

"Aww, really? Let's go back maybe they found it." I smiled.

"Sorry, haha, how about we eat a slice of pizza after getting my cellphone back?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'd love to." Chuckled softly, and we made it back to the theatre in Gravity Falls, no luck either.

"Really? You sure it's not there?" Boomer asked concerned. But the guy in charge said that there was not a single thing lost in the place when they cleaned.

"Oh man, sorry to hear." Gently told Boomer and he just shooked his head.

"Well anyway, guess I'll have to get another, so pizza?"

"Sure!"

Just as soon as we arrived to the pizza place, we took a seat in a near table to chat while we ate. Suddenly Boomer nervously spoke.

"Hey, Bubbles, I was meaning to ask you, if well…you would like to do something tonight, like dunno, like a date."

"Huh? Isn't this a date?" I asked with a soft laugh, pulling back my glasses into place with my index finger.

"Haha, well, honestly…I don't know, is this a date to you?"

"Well yeah, you know, movie, go grab something to eat. That's usually what I have in mind of a date. Unless you think we could do a different concept of date."

"Haha you got me there…just thought we could make it official?"

"Oh, official? Like, asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Geez…Bubbles, I mean I'd love to…but, don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it."

"Why? It's not a bad thing, come on try it out?" I teased.

"Alright then. Hey Bubbles, we have hanged out quite oftenly, you're a cool girl, I'm a cool guy, maybe, we should date? Would you be my girlfriend?" Boomer smiled.

"No." I teased and took a bite from my pizza.

"Huh?" Boomer sure was surprised.

"I'm kidding!" Laughed softly.

Suddenly we both laughed.

"Don't do that! You had me worried for a moment!" Boomer said.

"Well I just to had to avoid making this cheesier than it is. I mean come on, you've been trying to hard to be that of a Prince Charming ever since we met again."

"Wow, I was just trying to impress you."

"You should be yourself, I'm a romantic, but I would like to know the real you and not, the perfect boyfriend, kay?"

"You know, you've changed too. You're not as innocent as I remember, I mean not that's a bad thing…just glad you didn't wanted me to be a part of a fantasy."

"Like I said, be yourself." Gently told as we continued to eat our pizza.

"Sorry, must sound silly now." 

"No, not at all. I mean sure, I was like 'aww, how beautiful is the world, I talk to little animals and I love everything in this world, yay!" Exagerated. "But no, not anymore, I mean sure I still think that way I just don't say it out loud. Prefer to just keep thinking positive and just, well…be aware that there are people that just don't want this world to be happy."

"Huh?"

"I'm still a Powerpuff Girl because I care about the people, I want to show them that not everything in this world is so grim. You know?"

"That's quite…true actually. You know, the reason I've changed…was because of you. Even if it sounds cheesy I want you to know this. Cause, I like the way were you are. And I'm really glad, that you're still bringing color to this world. Even if you're no longer that cute girl with a cute voice that day dreamed all the time, so would you like to do something tonight then?"

"Thanks, and I'll love to." I sayed softly, smiling gently.

Then we finished eating and just went back to the mansion, we had to practice with Maggie and Frida, it was quite nice.

Still we decided not to tell anything about us, but then again they probably already know. I mean I'm not dumb, I realize we have been obvious about flirting with each other.

After the practice I went to shower.

Since this was a date, according to Boomer. I should dress like a date.

Didn't exagerated with the make up tho. Just enough to look rather nice. No eye contacts this time, I'm tired of those, I'd finally learned to love myself, I like the way my glasses make me look. Besides, Boomer used glasses too.

Previous dates I had, were terrible, don't want to sound supersticious but I used eye contacts in them.

Maybe just like I told Boomer, I just had to be myself. Finally I put a top and a jacket along a skirt and boots.

News traveled fast, and I think the only one who realized what was going on was Mabel, cause she suddenly bursted into my room.

"Oh man, you are dating aren't you?!"

"Huh? Oh…haha, I haven't told anyone, did Boomer told ya?"

"NO! I saw the whole thing, when we were having dinner you guys had an awkward silence between you two! I mean so it's official then? You guys had been dating?"

"Well, I thought those were dates haha! But Boomer just asked me to go on a real one, according to him. I mean think we're going to a party or something. Heard of a local place called Robbie V's or something."

"Oh yeah, I know the guy, he's a jerk sometimes, you better stay away from him if you walk into the guy, but other than that good luck!" Mabel said and I chuckled softly.

"Thanks. Any advice? I mean, dunno if he would make a move or anything."

"Relax, I don't think Boomer is that kind of guy. If he does then use pepper on him, but then again you're a powerpuff so just kick his butt." Mabel said and we both laughed softly.

"Thanks, Mabel, have to go now."

"Sure thing, oh man they grow so fast." Mabel said.

Just chuckled to myself, she sure is something.

The date was alright, we had fun. Boomer and I danced in the place, we singed, we drinked…soda, it was quite a good time to be honest.

Not used to this kind of things as I avoided dating a lot in the past. Buttercup did it a lot. But she didn't had any luck with relationships either.

When we arrived back at the mansion we found Isabella, Gretchen, Phineas and Ferb watching a movie and we decided to stay with them.

The lights were kind out.

Watching the movie I suddenly felt something warm against my cheek.

Could only see Boomer's face by the light of the television.

Blushed lightly but smiled.

Then after a bit, I decided to lean and kissed Boomer gently in the cheek.

Surprised, he was, as I catched him right when he turned around, Boomer only gasped as I gently kissed his lips.

The others didn't noticed, distracted by the movie.

It didn't last long but after it finally ended I gently rested my head on his shoulder.

Later we finally went to our rooms. As we finally took our separate ways. "Let's do this again." Boomer said.

"That sounds like fun. I really enjoyed your concept of dating. Hey Boomer, thanks for being part of the band too."

"Oh you're welcome, but you don't have to worry. As long as I can keep that smile on your face."

"You're getting cheesy." I chuckled softly.

"Good night." Boomer said.

Gently then leaned and we kissed again until I went into my room.

As I put the make off, then I heard my phone ringing.

A message was sent, will check it after I finish.

Finally I did and the message was sent from Boomer's phone. I smiled, so he didn't lost it after all.

'8-9 2-21-2-2-12-5-19, 23-5-12-12 19-5-5 5-1-3-8 15-20-8-5-18 19-15-15-14.'

Huh? It was a bunch of numers…

Probably someone found it and it's making a prank, deleted the message and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. All other characters are owned by their respective authors.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story and concept character Barbara Grey by Riddle Glitch.**

**13 Days for Summerween.**

Early morning in the Pines' Mansion.

There was going to be a disco party.

-Mandy's point of view.-

Woke up really early. Had to continue my research on this town.

Odd things happened here.

But so far I have found nothing. Took some things from my bag, put together a pair guns which I separated in pieces. Placed a magazine in each of them and put that ammo belt around me.

Then I took the Red Hood out.

And put it on.

According to rumors, that one of Megaville's old heroes…came from this place. She can't be dead.

Found a lead on Megaville that left me suspicious.

That one was Red Hood. Stole her identity, to continue her work. Megaville needed a change, criminals like Norbert Beaver…they deserve to be dead.

Suddenly I heard a knock at my door and quickly I left the mansion, jumping down from the window on my room.

Came back to that same place I found several nights ago. That was a grave…in the middle of Gravity Falls' Woods.

Oddly enough, there was a tombstone with no name…but with a spear, a red spear formed by multiple triangles was stuck in the middle of it.

"Why do you keep coming?" Grim asked.

"Because I respect her."

"Hey Mandy! Look! There's a lake near here!" Billy said excitedly as I look at his direction, responding softly.

"Don't get to closet to it."

Just kept looking at the grave…my hands shaking a bit, there has to be a way…to bring her that color back to her life.

"You do realize that even tho Red Hood might be alive, what she used to represent is actually dead?"

"There has to be a way!"

"But there isn't! Stop being too stubborn!"

"Hey isn't that the cabin where The Summerween Trickster attacked?" Billy asked pointing out.

"Don't get anywhere near it Billy!" I said.

"Heh…one can actually smell death in that place. You and your fear and this town, you complete yourselves, you should live here." Grim said and I turned back angry.

"Shut up! Billy stay here, this town has been attacked by a supposed monster for so long and they have done to solve the case. It's about time someone puts that monster out of his misery."

"Don't say I didn't warned you!" Grim said and I gave him the middle finger.

When I went into the cabin, took away the stay away signs from the police. It was so dark, that I turned the lights on and I saw it there…the bodies were no longer there obviously. But the owner of the cabin didn't even made the effort of cleaning of the place.

There was so much blood on the floor. The Summerween Trickster had bited his victims faces off…and he has been doing it every year, only one survived and that one was sent to Foster.

Looked at the wall, where there was message in black paint. 'The door might be knocked twice, I'll be back.'

Was used to this…while I continued making my own research and investigation about this murders, I began to think…how insensitive I had become.

Yet…why doesn't this disturbs me…and why does the only one that actually scares me…is someone that doesn't fears death.

-flashback.-

By following a lead and beating the crap out of a random thug. I found out about this murderer.

When I found about her identity.

Was shocked…the most wanted person in this city was...a Kinder Garden teacher.

"So you're Black White?" I said as I placed my gun against the back of her head.

The only thing that I heard was she singing a little song, while she looked at random pictures in the internet.

"Hi Mandy, you took long enough."

Nervously, asked. "How do you know my name?!"

"This is my city Mandy, nothing happens here without me finding out."

The contrast of her black hair and her White skin, didn't made justice to the colorful clothes she used.

Then she turned around and she showed me that sick smile.

Had the gun in the middle of her eyes and she laughed softly.

"Come on Mandy, why are you taking so long?"

Then my hand began to shake.

"Why aren't…you scared?!"

"Of what? Dying? Hahahahaha, oh Mandy, death is no punishment. Death ain't scary, you see death is peace? Don't you want to feel at peace Mandy? You of all people should know that life is punishment enough…it's where people really suffer."

"You're Insane!" I said trying my best to pull the trigger but I couldn't!

"Also you should take that Hood off, you see the original Red Hood is long dead, just like the rest of the heroes."

"No she's not! I know so."

"Don't think so Mandy, in this place, Megaville. There's no heroes. This city doesn't deserves heroes, they all die in this place! What are you trying to do? Be one? If you had been a proper heroe, you would be dead, just like the rest!"

Mad I pull the trigger but my hand shaked so much the bullet just scratched her cheek a bit, and she didn't even flinched.

"Shut up!"

"You're not a heroe Mandy, you're just someone who's fear of death is making her mask her sick compulsions through the concept of heroism. You're a murderer, just like me."

"No! NO! I'm not!"

"Do it already Mandy! Make this fucking place a favor! PULL THAT TRIGGER!" Black White began to laugh like a maniac and I panicked.

Suddenly she grabbed a paper with a target drawn on it and stapled it right in her forehead! She was indeed insane.

"Come ON!"

Began to run away from her while she followed me through the building's hallways screaming.

"You're a coward!"

-End of the flashback.-

Every time I think of that time, anxiety comes back, and I had to go out.

Trying to calm down outside, began breathing heavily and lightly took the Red Hood off.

"Why don't you try to be normal for once? Go with your friends." Grim said.

"What if they found out…about my true colors…" I said, nervously, still afraid, a tear fell down my cheek.

"Even if you don't want to admit it. You have good intentions."

"I'm sick…"

"Only if you want to think so."

"I might die…and I don't want to…"

"All life comes to an end."

Don't want to admit it, that's true…but Grim is right. Have avoided to talk about it. There will be a time when I would no longer be able to hide, it all started when I began to hunt down all men who worked for Norbert Beaver…and I can't stop myself…suddenly I heard something.

Right there on the cabin.

Took my guns out and gently went my way back in there. The radio was on.

All I could hear was static.

Made sure to check all the rooms, no one was there.

Then began to hear something on the radio.

Some guy randomly whispering some numbers.

Tried to ignore and continued to search the cabin for a lead.

"8-9 13-1-14-4-25, 8-15-23-19 3-1-14-3-5-18 20-18-5-1-20-9-14-7 25-15-21."

Finally I found something.

There was some place, a hidden place on the floor, noticed it cause the blood just slipped right through it.

There was a lot of Candy there.

Then the radio stopped giving number and began to speak. Sounded like a poem.

"Once upon a time."

"There was a place."

"The place, divided by three."

"Two eyes, one eye, no eyes."

"They kept the monster in it's place."

"Gently the monster asked."

"Would you be so kind to loosen those shackles a bit?"

"The three simply laughed."

"The monster could only patiently stay in the place."

"Until other three came into the place."

"Green, Blue and Grey."

"There was something odd with those last three."

"Gently the monster asked again."

"Would you be so kind to loosen those shackles a bit?"

"And the three, kind enough let the monster go."

"Then the monster said."

"Thank you three, now I can finally get rid of my hunger."

"From where the colorful city stood."

"The monster ate his way through."

"The other three tried to stop the monster."

"In the process, finally the grey turned red."

"And the city fell apart."

"The first three continued to laugh."

"Their work was already done."

"The place was gone."

"But the colorful city bled."

Then the radio stopped and static was back.

"What was that?" Grim asked.

"I don't know Grim."

Then gasped as I heard. "Who's Grim?" Dib was there.

Pulled my guns up. "What're you doing here?!"

"Whoa, don't shoot me!" Dib said and then Dipper came in.

"What is all that noise about?! Oh crap, she's got a gun!"

"This is a crime scene, what're you guys doing here?!"

Still with their hands in the air, Dib said. "Please, don't shoot, we were just curious…we were going to investigate about this case."

"It is a serial case! It's dangerous to be messing with this things Dib!"

"Well you're dangerous yourself…" Dib said softly.

Then I realized…put down my guns and then told.

"Go away."

"What're you doing here anyway?" Dipper asked.

Then Dib added. "Is…a red Hood?"

"No way, you're that Red Hood imitator!" Dipper exclaimed surprised.

"So what?"

"Well that's awesome!" Dib said gently.

Then turned around. "You think so?" I couldn't help to be surprised, by now they learned about my colors and they didn't seemed to be shocked.

"Well even tho…it's a bit scary that you shoot some criminals…you're at least helping the city." Dipper said gently.

"So you're investigating the Summerween Trickster case eh?" Dib asked.

"Kinda."

"We could help." Dipper said gently.

Even tho I was against that, suddenly I realized this guys wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

"There are things about this you might not be able to handle."

"Are you sure, you're up to it?"

"We're sure." Dipper said.

"So you find anything?"

"Not much. But that radio is rather suspicious."

"We'll take it then." Dipper said as he disconnected the device and soon we all left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. Starring Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Gretchen from Phineas and Ferb, Frida from El Tigre, Dib and Gaz from Invader Zim, Dipper and Mabel from Gravity Falls, Maggie from The Buzz on Maggie.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**12 Days for Summerween.**

The next morning on the Pines' Mansion.

The investigation lead nowhere.

-Dipper's point of view.-

Woke up, extremly tired. But there's still a lot of things left to do. Dib, Mandy and me stayed awake all night trying to figure it out all those things the radio spoke about in a poem.

Could it be a code?

Either way, went to the bathroom, put my clothes on and heard a knock right on the door.

Went to get it and it was Gaz, Dib's sister.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Was going to the Arcade…" Gaz begun, suddenly, dunno but she kinda looked nervous. "Was wondering if you would…like to hang out?"

"Oh…" Thought for a bit before smiling. "Sure, alright. Lemme grab something to eat first, Fight Fighters?"

Well, Gaz a strange girl, kinda mean all the time with Dib, but then again she once explained that it was hard for them to get along, since Dib never acted like a big brother.

"Yeah…you were good. Mind if I come along? Haven't eaten anything either?" Gaz asked softly, like always keeping those eyes of her closed.

"Sure."

Just after we finished breakfast, Dib stopped us.

"Hey dude! Where are you going?! Where supposed to go…investigate that gnome thing with Mandy…yeah the gnomes!"

Raised an eyebrow, man, Dib was bad at not sounding suspicious.

"About that…could we do it later man? Or you and Mandy could keep going, I don't mind. You know, I had enough…of disturbing things for a while."

"You sure about that man?"

"Dib." Gaz whispered, could hear her and he just chuckled.

"Alright then, hmm, see ya later then."

Then Dib left.

"So, Arcade then?"

"Sure." Gaz told me and we went walking to the Arcade nearby.

For a while, we kept playing against each other on Fight Fighters, but there were other games there aswell. Like 'Fix-it Felix' and 'Hero's Duty', but there weren't as entertaining.

Then she came into the place.

Haven't seen her in a while.

Now older than she was like years ago, Wendy went into the Arcade and got so distracted by her just coming into the place, that I lost the round easily.

"Hey, Dipper? You're alright?" Gaz asked.

"Huh?! Oh Sorry!"

"What, no way! Dipper is that you?!" Wendy immediatly came towards us.

"Oh Wendy! It's been a while…" Nervously said, why did the room suddenly turned so hot.

Well she was wearing more or less clothes resembling those which she wear when were younger, but she looked more femenine, other than that, her hair was a bit shorter, but still long enough.

"Why didn't you say you were coming!? So where's Mabel? Have you told Soos too?"

"Eh, no, I haven't! Well, oh…hmm…oh hey! This is…" Turned around to introduce Wendy to Gaz and she was gone. "Where is she…?"

"You're alright Dip?"

"Oh…well, kinda, just confused." Why would she leave like that?

"So where are you staying? The Mystery Shack or that place your Friends Phineas and Ferb made?"

Got distracted before I shooked my head to respond.

"Oh right, the mansion. Hmm, Wendy don't tell our Gruncle where here, we still…kinda need sometime before we figure out how to introduce him to our Friends…without him…you know?"

"Taking their money with silly things?"

"Right haha!"

"Got you little man."

"So…are you still with Robbie?"

"Pff, no, don't talk to me about that guy anymore."

"Wow, you never really forgave him for that song huh?"

"No. So hey, there's going to be a certain party tonight, people been talking about it. Some disco themed or something like that, know where it is."

"Oh right…Mabel's party." Smiled nervously.

"Really?! Haha, figures. We'll see there then?"

"Sure."

"See ya Dip!"

Waving I sayed goodbye to Wendy and then I began to look around, found Gaz at the other side of the Arcade, playing alone.

"Hey, what's up, was going to introduce you to Wendy."

"Sorry…" Gaz said, not taking he reyes from the cabin.

"Hmm, want to play some more then?"

"Think…" Gaz suddenly let go the game. "I'm going to go back to the Mansion. Thanks anyway."

Huh?

"Do you feel alright?" I asked as we began walking back towards the Mansion.

"Of course I feel alright why?"

"Dunno, you suddenly left and didn't want to hang out anymore…makes me think there's something going on?"

"There's nothing going on Dipper, I know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…just leave me alone." Pulling his hoodie on, Gaz left and for some reason, felt guilty like…if I had done something wrong.

"Hey Gaz! Wait."

Out of a sudden she began to run as I tried to catch up.

"Stop following me Dipper!" Heard a little tremble on Gaz's voice.

We went into the Woods, without realizing. Suddenly we were so Deep that even myself couldn't tell where we were!

"Come back, Gaz please!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You're always alone! Besides I think we're lost!"

Finally she stopped and looked back at me, she brought her hands to her face and then turned around, like if she had just cleaned herself or something, her eye liner was down her eyes.

"Why did you followed me anyway?! Just wanted you to leave me alone!"

"Well…I mean. We're Friends, right?"

"That's it Dipper! We're nothing else but Friends! What's your point?"

Oh snap…she has a crush on me.

There was silence between us for a while.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"For what?!"

"Well for…forgetting you were there. You're really nice to hang around, to be honest, seeing Wendy again really brought memories for me. But she and I…we're more like buddies. If I think about it, I wasn't never a boyfriend potential."

"Huh?" Gaz asked, just couldn't help but to smile at her, now that I realize it, there were times were Dib wasn't around.

But Gaz was. And we had fun together.

Like…she never spoke much, she was always in that handheld video game beating zombies and monsters.

But everytime I was around, she wasn't doing any of those things.

Like everyone, she wanted to be normal, even myself, I'm need to be normal.

All the time getting myself mixed in all this mysterious crap, that I have forgotten the most important thing I could have ever cared for…all the time trying to think of a way to be with somebody that couldn't possibly see me like a boyfriend.

That I didn't realized I was hurting someone else.

Someone that truly sees me more…than a friend.

"Hey Gaz, want to go grab a milkshake or something?"

"Told ya already that…"

"Like a date." I interrupted.

"Huh? You're kidding." Gaz turned around surprised, was one of those times I could see the color in her eyes.

"No, I'm not. It'll be fun come on."

After thinking it for a bit, finally Gaz smiled. "Alright then. But…let's keep this between you and me…I don't really want Dib on my back.

"Haha! Don't worry about it. Let's find something to cheer you up."

"You already did."

Then we began to walk through the Woods, trying to find out way back to the Mansion.

No luck.

It was getting late and it was beginning to get cold, Gaz already had her hoodie on, but she did seemed like she was still cold.

Helped her out and put my jacket around her gently.

"Thanks." Gaz said and we smiled, gently she grabbed me by the hand and we began walking close to each other by now.

All of a sudden we found a rock.

There were some numbers on it.

Noticing I stopped.

"This…is like what Mandy told me."

"What do you mean?"

"Wells he had this…" Began to explain what happened in that cabin, Gaz was alright, she could keep the secret.

It's like that bunch of numbers that the radio told, we never figure it out what it mean, like if it was an address, or different points of Gravity Falls, I don't know.

"Going to take note of this. Won't take long."

'19-23-5-5-20 7-15-12-4-9-12-15-3-11-19, 25-15-21 19-8-1-12-12 2-5 13-9-14-5 23-8-5-14 20-8-5 3-15-12-15-18-6-21-12 3-9-20-25 2-21-18-14-19!'

After taking note, curiously checked, used my finger, the black paint was fresh. "Do I wonder if this has anything to do with the Summerween Trickster. We're trying to figure it out what does it means."

Turned around and Gaz was like focused, looking at the numbers with such intensity.

"Gaz?"

"Sweet Goldilocks, you shall be mine when the colorful city burns."

"What?" Asked confused.

"Just replace the numbers with letters, like 1=A, 2=B and so on."

Took me a bit to react but then I began doing what Gaz told me and she was right!

"Whoa! Gaz, that's great, thanks. How did you figured it out? I mean…haha, think I was so silly I didn't tried that."

"Simple coding, video games has those kind of puzles lying around all the time."

Nodded and then we began to walk again.

Soon enough we find ourselves out of the Woods and I gently spoke.

"Goldilocks…wonder who that is."

"Dunno, it's creepy."

"Let's forget about that experience. I'm sorry again, well…still up for that milkshake?"

"Anytime." Gaz said and we both smiled, we found ourselves on the road to Gravity Falls, boy where we so lost.

Suddenly we heard someone's car, it was Soos!

"NO WAY! DUDE!" Soos said as he stopped.

"Hey, Soos! Am I glad to see you!"

"Like, what're you doing out here man, need a ride?"

"Would appreaciate that! Hey, this is Gaz."

"Nice to meet you." Gaz said sofly.

"Any friend of the Dip, is a friend of mine, hop aboard!"

"Thanks man."

"Anytime."

That was the end of our adventure, or at least that's what I thought, from what was mentioned in the code, someone was in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powepuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story and character Barbara Grey aka Black White by Riddle Glitch.**

**11 Days for Summerween.**

Talking on Mandy's room early in the morning.

The discussion about the codes on the rock were the main topic.

-Dib's point of view.-

"Do you think…it might be talking about you? You heard a code…and suddenly Dipper finds a code in the Woods saying something about a…Goldilocks?"

No response.

"Hmm…you're alright Mandy?" I asked, Dipper and me looked at each other as she shooked her head.

"Do you see any Goldilocks on me Dib? My hair isn't that long." Mandy finally responded.

Well she always seem to be distracted sometimes, glancing at places, there's something odd with that girl…probably she sees dead people!

"Are you really sure you don't remember the whole code that was given through that radio?" Dipper asked gently.

"Nope sorry. It's alright, thanks for telling me about this. I will take it from here guys."

"OH NO! No you don't! We're going to help, right Dipper?!" I asked a little loud.

When I looked at Dipper, he kinda smiled nervously and I couldn't help to be suspicious about it, then again it was probably because I was too close.

"Actually man…well…Mabel and me are going to the Mystery Shack to see Gruncle Stan, will be busy, sorry."

"AWW MAN! Don't do that, the old man wouldn't mind being unaware of you being here for one more day come on! This is important! It's serial important! Come on, right Mandy?"

"Let him go Dib. Either way I never asked for you guys help."

"Wow that's…harsh of you to say." Gently said softly and Dipper just sighed.

"Well, have to go, to…the MYSTERY SHACK! Definetly not anywhere else! Because…that's where I'm going! Okay…bye!" Dipper then ran off.

Chuckled softly. "He's going to the Mystery Shack."

"So I heard." Mandy responded and she grabbed her bag to go back outside.

"Hey wait! You ain't going anywhere without me! You ditched me last night, not cool!"

"You were getting annoying…" Then I could hear her whisper. "Like right now."

"Do you like…ever smile?" I asked.

"No."

"Damn girl, you sure are mad all the time!"

"Seriously, if you don't stop following me now I'll shoot you!" Mandy warned getting mad.

"Bring it on!" Sure know she won't dare to do that.

Out of a sudden we heard a voice.

"HEY! You kids, stop it right there! You're too close to that Bottomless Pit! Which is bottomless! Uh…now you gotta pay me for warning you, it's 5 bucks each!" We heard the annoying man there standing in front of us and we looked down to that so called Bottomless Pit.

"That was a close one." Mandy said.

Then I noticed nearby the logo of the famous Gravity Falls' Mystery Shack. Oh oh.

"Hey aren't you one of those Friends…of my nephew Dipper?" The old man asked, tall man wearing a funny hat and a eye patch.

"Uh…no?" Smiled nervously.

"Hey, didn't Dipper was coming this way to…talk to you or something, aren't you Gruncle Stan right?"

"That's right! HAHA, see that the boy talks about me huh?" Stan said loudly.

That man was sure something. And think…Dipper lied! He didn't came right here, if he or Mabel aren't here, then where's Dipper!?

Either way, we lost 5 bucks each, SERIOUSLY.

Then we got into the Mystery Shack with Dipper's Gruncle.

While we looked around, we found out Dipper did lied to us, he never came to see Gruncle Stan after all.

What is that guy doing anyway that is more important than to solve a murder investigation!?

Then a guy with a cap and a green t-shirt with a question mark came into the Shack and spoke.

"Just came back boss, like there's some more tourists coming this way, dude."

"Soos! Look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't know Dipper and Mabel were here?!"

Looking Soos right in the eyes, Gruncle Stan intimidated the fat guy so much he collapsed.

"Alright dude! They're here…just…stop looking at me with those 'you're fired' eyes!"

Either way, Gruncle Stan began dialing Dipper and Mabel to try and find out why they haven't come to say they were here, damn think we blew their cover.

"Have to go." Mandy said.

"Well, you're not going without me! I got this! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!" Took out Dipper's journal, that one with all the freaky stuff.

"Did you stole that from Dipper?!" Mandy asked, a bit mad.

"Well yeah."

"Neat. Thanks." Mandy took the book and began browsing it for references until we were interrupted by none other than Gruncle Stan himself.

"WHOA! Where…did you…I mean…that's a pretty cool journal? Mind if I take a look?"

"It's not ours…it's Dipper's." Mandy said softly. Hearing this, began to notice that Gruncle Stan sure looked interested in that thing.

"Really? Interesting." The old man said.

"Well we got stuff to do, we'll be going now, sorry to cause you trouble with your nephews. Bye." Mandy said, trying to walk away but was stopped by Gruncle Stan before she could even reach the door.

"Whoa, come on, you don't have to go so fast, why don't you have a look around?! Being Friends of my nephews, you could have an ítem for free! How about that?!"

"NEAT!" I said.

"Sorry, but we need to go." Mandy remarked.

Then we heard Gruncle Stan's phone and he answered. "Hey, were where you Mabel! I just ran into that kid, that friend of yours with the big head and find out that you're in town!"

"HEY!" Why does everyone says that my head is too big!?

Then I turned around and Mandy wasn't there!

Gasped and then began running out of the Shack and began running after Mandy which I found soon enough.

"Hey! You ain't ditching me again! Do you hear me?!"

Jumped and we both gasped as we rolled down the grass and suddenly we fell…into the Bottomless Pit…which is rumored to be Bottomless! Screaming as we fell, suddenly Mandy managed to use one of her knives and managed to slow down a bit.

Until I decided grab myself from her and we fell again, suddenly we reached the bottom…that fall did hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! This ain't Bottomless! I want my money back!"

"Really, Dib, REALLY?! You just made us fell to a nearly Bottomless Pit and all you say is you want your money back!?"

"Hey, I ain't rich like you!"

Surprisingly, she slapped me in the face, shocked I looked at Mandy, she was really mad.

Then Mandy looked up, this maybe wasn't a Bottomless Pit, but it sure was Deep enough, could barely see the end up there.

"Where's my phone?!" Mandy asked.

Then we found out, it broke on the way down.

"GREAT! Take out your phone now!"

"Okay, but it's pretty lo won battery."

Handed it over and Mandy began dialing someone, finally she answered, Buttercup.

"Hey, Buttercup, we need help, we fell into this place…"

"Huh? Mandy is that you? You sound pretty low, there might be bad reception, lemme go out."

"We're in a Bottomless Pit!"

"What? Can't hear you!"

"We fell into a Bottomless Pit?"

"A Bottomless what?"

"PIT! Go towards Gruncle Stan's Mystery Shack and ask him for the Bottomless Pit!"

Suddenly we heard the noise of the phone hanging out, it ran out of battery…oh geez.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHARGED THIS DAMN THING!?" Mandy screamed loudly.

"How did I know we were going to fall off a Bottomless Pit!?"

Out of anger, Mandy crushed my phone and I gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was still paying that!"

"Your dad is a famous doctor! You're filthy rich!"

Glared.

"No, I'm not rich, cause is never around! He only leaves us money for food and to pay the rent and school! Mostly me and Gaz have Jobs to earn the stuff we want! So you owe me a new phone!"

"Fine!"

"And also what is your problem! You're mad all the time, like seriously, I'm surprise you have any Friends!"

"Don't you dare question me Dib, you've done enough!"

"Enough what?! Give me back Dipper's journal!"

"Whatever just…" Then Mandy gasped. "Where is it?"

Shocked I began to look around, it was a really close space where we where at the bottom of this Bottomless Pit, but then we got distracted by the sound of something below our feet.

"There's something here." Mandy told.

Out of a sudden we began to dig and we found something below the dirt, like some sort of drawing in a rock below.

It had the picture of a triangle with an eye, then some numbers around it.

"This town is starting to creep me out." I said.

Noticed Mandy began trying to figure out the numbers but by the looks of it, this was a different type of coding.

"It's a Cipher." Mandy sighed.

"Good for you."

"Whatever man, just stay away from me from now on."

"Why Mandy, seriously, why are you like this all the time?"

"None of your business."

"Well it is my business, I happen to be in front of one of Megaville's most wanted, you taking the identity of Red Hood and shooting criminals in the face surely worries me about being in such a close space like this with you!"

"I'm not a murderer!"

"That's not what the police says!"

"Shut up Dib, seriously shut up! You and your big head always getting in my way!"

"Stop calling my head big! FISH FACE!"

"Fine! Do you want to know what's wrong with me! Do you really!?"

"That's the point, come on, what's wrong with you?!"

"8-9 13-1-14-4-25, 8-15-23-19 3-1-14-3-5-18 20-18-5-1-20-9-14-7 25-15-21!"

"HUH?" Confused, why the fuck would Mandy give me all those numbers!?

"That's the code that radio spoke of! It means 'Hi Mandy, how's cancer treating you!' I've got cancer! I've got fucking cancer!" Mandy began to cry.

That was…really odd, like, she was never meant to cry. It just doesn't suits her.

"Wow…I…damn now I feel like a jerk…"

"YOU ARE A JERK!" Mandy screamed, geez alright I get it, you're mad.

"Sorry, didn't know about your cancer…"

"There's a tumor…on my head…it's making me hallucinate things…I can't stop talking to Billy…"

"Tumor?! Shit! That's serious."

"I'm going to die Dib! And I don't want to!"

"Does anyone else knows? I mean…how did the radio found out?"

"I don't know…and honestly I couldn't care less…either way…seeing Billy…talking to Grim…I'm going to die soon…" Mandy then began to cry again.

Took a seat in the dirt with her and gently caressed her back.

"Calm down…when did Billy died…?"

"Long ago…before High School…it was my fault…"

"Come on, don't blame yourself like that."

"But it was! You said it yourself…I'm not a good friend…I never smile, I always see everything so Grim, I can't think positive…and my presence just wasn't healthy for Billy…the only one who wasn't scared of me…"

"Well I'm not scared of you." I said, smiling.

Then Mandy looked at me, still, she couldn't give me a smile, but by the look on her eyes I could tell she appreaciated my words.

"How long…?" I asked.

"Dunno, two years…maybe more. I'd rather die now…"

"Don't say that! That…well…I wouldn't like that…"

Suddenly we looked each other in the eyes, for little long while…neither of us said a Word…we didn't need to…dunno, Mandy isn't so bad after all.

After a bit, then we heard the sound of someone calling up there.

It was Gruncle Stan there!

"Hey you kids! There are like several signs up here! Like really…?! You didn't saw any of them?!"

"Shut up old man! Get us up!" I screamed.

"Haha, smile Dib, this is going to Facebook!" Buttercup said.

"Hey, taking potos is illegal! I mean…it's 5 bucks each! This is the Bottomless Pit, which is Bottomless!" The old man said and Buttercup sighed, handing the money.

"This ain't Bottomless you old weasel! I want my money back!" I screamed again.

"NO REFUNDS!"

"Get them up!" Mabel told Buttercup and she nodded.

Then I looked over to Mandy who had cleaned her face already and we kinda tried avoiding eye contact, now this was weird. "Hold on tight." Buttercup said as she lifted us up.

Finally we were up and we both sighed.

"Dipper?" I asked, next to Gaz he was.

"Oh hi man…uh, hehe."

"Dude, you lied! Where were you really?!"

"Uh well…" Dipper nervously tried to answer, looking at Gaz who then I just remembered, she has a crush on Dipper, then I connected the dots and gasped!

"You're dating aren't you?!"

"So what if we are?!" Gaz immediatly told me, pointing me with a angered finger.

"Uh…nothing." Spoke nervously…Gaz is getting scarier the more she grows up, damn hormones.

"Hey…Dipper…we lost your journal sorry." Mandy told.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh right man sorry."

"Or maybe we could have left in the Mystery Shack." Mandy spoke.

Then we heard Gruncle Stan speaking. "No you didn't! I was kind enough to let you borrow something with a discount and you refused! You lost that thing for yourselves!"

"Hey, enough! Gruncle Stan why are you acting so cray cray?!" Mabel screamed.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO CRAY CRAY?! You were here and didn't even cared to tell your old man about the fact you were in town!"

"By the way, you told it was for free!" I added.

"No I never said that! Discount, that's what I said."

"We never told you we were here cause you're exactly doing what we didn't wanted you to do! That of tricking our Friends to get easy money!" Mabel told pissed.

"It's alright Mabel…it's just 5 bucks…" Buttercup said softly.

"NO! It's not alright! Admit it! You're a greedy old man that would rather leave our Friends broke than lettin them having a nice vacations here on Gravity Falls!"

"You didn't even gave me a chance!" Gruncle Stan complained.

"Why you?!" Mabel was stopped by Buttercup to not lay a hand on Gruncle Stan who was playing the victim now.

Then the old man sighed.

"Fine, here it is your money, don't ever think that I don't care for you guys! Now if you ain't coming to see out stuff at the Shack then you could just go back to that Mansion of yours!"

Suddenly I was grabbed by Dipper. "Dude, we gotta find that journal!"

"Why? Is it that important man?"

"Where was the last time you saw it."

"Well, Mandy had it."

Then we turned around and she wasn't there, great.

"Alright, I'll go look at the Shack, you look around here alright? You sure you didn't left that on the Bottomless Pit?"

"Not it isn't there, sorry."

When everyone left to go to the Shack. I went to look for Mandy, no luck.

Do I wonder, how long will she really live with the kind of things she goes through. It worries me sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman. New guest stars Kick Buttowski, Candace and Jeremy from Disney's Kick Buttowski and Phineas and Ferb, Toothie and Timmy Turner from Fairy Oddparents and Rigby and Mordecai from Regular Show.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**10 Days for Summerween.**

The sound of cars echoed throughout the mansion.

Soon enough the sounds were gone, the cars parked outside.

-Maggie's point of view.-

Well finally they arrived! Either way the first thing we heard was the sound of Candace's voice screaming. "PHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEAS!"

Not surprised.

Then I screamed myself. "Hey, it was about time you guys arrived!"

Aiming my words at the other car which had my boyfriend Mordecai and his best pal Rigby there giving a lift to Timmy and Toothie.

"Sorry we're late hon! Hey dude, take out the boombox will ya?" Mordecai told Rigby and so he did.

"This Summerween is going to be awesome!" Rigby remarked.

"Did somebody sayed…AWESOME!?" Then Kick came out of the car, tiny dude, didn't noticed him there, either way he made his whole skateboard routine. Frida must be proud, haha!

"Nice dude!" Mordecai and Rigby sayed as he finished and they high fived the guy.

"Well then, so did you brought the stuff?" I asked, Frida raised an eyebrow as she approached us and they nodded.

"We brought the boooooooooooooooze! OH yeah!" Rigby said and Mordecai laughed softly, they were older than must of us, therefore they were available to buy that with no problem.

"Whoa, you're shitting me right?" Frida said and I laughed softly.

"Come on dude, college is going to really wild, so you guys might better be used to the whole thing now or else we'll see you having a hard time soon enough."

"Is illegal Maggie!" Frida said.

"No one is supposed to know! Either way, thanks Mordecai you rock!" I said as I went towards him and kissed his lips lightly.

"Whoa! What about me! I did most of the shopping! Had to convince Benson that we needed some time off aswell!"

"Don't worry about it, come on Rigby calm down, can't you guys…just get along?"

"I don't know…can we Rigby?" I glared.

"Oh hohohohoh of course not, you're the reason why me and Mordecai don't have any boys' night anymore!"

"Oh crap! That sounds really gay!" Laughed loudly.

"Rigby you ain't helping man!" Mordecai complained.

Well, this soon became boring, watching them fight because of me is actually no fun.

"Hey guys! Chill down already, why don't you carry your bags back to the Mansion, Mordecai you'll sleep on my room! Rigby, I'll show you yours."

"What does Mordecai has to sleep with you?! Why can't he sleep with me?!" Rigby complained, man he sure was making a fuzz out of everything.

"Gay!" I laughed again.

"Rigby shut up already dude!"

"You know what else is gay?" Rigby asked, could hear a light chuckle coming from his lips and I chuckled myself as I responded, pretty sure Rigby wanted to make fun of me but I know how to defend myself verbally!

"What? Your mom?! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh man, she muscle maned me…" Rigby said and Mordecai then added.

"Not cool Maggie."

"Come on, don't be such girls! Come on let's carry the booze now."

After a while, we finally got all of Rigby's and Mordecai's stuff into the Mansion and we kinda had a discussion with Phineas and Ferb to add to the party, regarding the booze, supposedly they will put it out to vote. Lame.

Soon enough it was getting rather late and after practice with Frida and the band, me and Mordecai went to chill in front of the television where Mabel and Buttercup were playing against Dipper and Gaz.

"Whoa, neat video games! Can me and Rigby go next?"

"Huh?! Why Rigby?" I asked pulling myself away from Mordecai's arm.

"Oh geez…not again."

"Because I am AWESOME, you little fly!" Rigby said and laughed.

"Did somebody sayed AWESOME!? I'm in." Kick sayed as he came into the room with Frida.

"Hey guys, don't you want to do something else instead?" Frida asked.

"Like what?" Mordecai asked back and I glared, he avoided my question!

We began to discuss about where could we possibly go, I mean there were a few that were out, like Ferb and Gretchen, so did Bubbles and Boomer. For some reason Dib and Mandy weren't around either, Dexter was still up at the top of the Mansion, I assume that Blossom is making him company.

"So you guys ain't going to play then?" Dipper asked.

"No Dipper thanks, think we're going to go eat something outside." Frida said and off we went.

There weren't any much places to eat or have a nice time around town.

While we were having some nachos, we chatted with each other to catch up. Mainly everyone but Rigby who kept messing with his phone for some reason, like if he were searching for something. They told us about the stuff that was going back at Megaville.

The case of Black White was still active, a few murders occurred through the time we were gone, suddenly we heard Rigby gasping.

"Hey guys! I found it, here in this webpage says about the possible location of Bill Cipher's old cabin!"

"Cipher what?" Kick asked.

"What's that Rigby?" Frida asked, I just sighed, again one of Rigby's crazy adventures.

"You've never heard of the story of Bill Cipher? The most violent serial murderer that terrorized the Tr-State Area? The guy was also mostly famous for being able to escape from Madame Foster's watch at Foster's Asylum."

"The same guy!" Rigby remarked.

"Sounds like a field trip!" Frida sayed.

"Awesome, let's go." Kick said.

"Guys are you sure you want to this…it probably just will end being one of this nerd's jokes." I glared towards Rigby who laughed softly.

"You're just chicken."

"Who you're calling chicken you little jerk!"

"Here we go again, so are we going or not?" Mordecai asked.

"Alright, is it far from here?" Frida asked and Rigby began leading.

Damn, that little jerk, he better not ruin my night with Mordecai or else! Well anyway, we began to walk through the Woods, thank you internet for Google Maps.

While we walked Mordecai and Rigby began telling the tale of Bill Cipher.

Back then on the old Tri-State area, it was most commonly known that way cause three states crossed there in three different cities.

The oldest of them being Ashland, while the following was Metro City, last but not least was the place were we all lived, Megaville who was founded as the union of several small cities in that territory specifically.

Just after Megaville was founded, there were three different cases that appeared out of nowhere.

It wasn't until much later the authorities found about all those three cases were actually related, and the locations themselves were codes and that it formed a triangle in a map.

The Bureau was the one who came up with this theory.

A profile was made.

The most violent of those three cases all involved blonde woman as victims, the guy was labeled 'The Triangle Guy' by the media.

The bodies of those blonde woman were never found…the only evidence of their existence and possible murder was the amount of blood found in several crime scenes.

Either way, the police was being taunted by The Triangle Guy constantly, they never properly solved the case.

The guy was really Smart, having extensive knowledge of physics and mathematics, he was never caught in a long time.

Until finally there was a witness or something. It all lead to one place…this one. Gravity Falls.

The one guilty of the brutal murders was a professor, a mathematician, by the name of William 'Bill' Cipher.

When they went into his place…there tons of blonde hairs tied together all over the walls, like massive amounts of hairs nailed in a triangle against the wall, supposedly Bill did it cause for him blonde women were so pure they would heal his mind and protect his place…

Disturbing I know.

Immediatly he was sent to Foster's Asylum, labeled with multiple mental disorders such like Obssesive Compulsive, Bi-Polar, Schizofrenia, among the few.

The guy managed to escape from Foster…the only one so far to succesfully escape, and came back to this town…to suicide.

Or at least that's what folklore says about him, either way we found a abandoned cabin…it was that of the one were the current murders of The Summerween Trickster took place not long ago!

"Hmm…guys, I don't this is a good idea." I finally sayed, someone has to be the voice reason.

"Don't be scared Maggie, I'm here." Mordecai told me and then we went inside, the place wasn't cleaned…up…the blood was still there.

When we went into the cabin, like I really felt really scared, had to be honest, this is a place where a crazy dude lived.

As we looked around, we could see what was left of the Summerween Trickster case, but mostly everything else…the place was rather empty.

Obviously there weren't any stuff of The Triangle Guy anymore.

"Did you guys know that they used to say that he did not only used hairs to place them all over his house, but he also took one eye from the blonde women…and glued in the middle of the triangle made by the hair!" Rigby said.

"That's pretty sick man!" Frida said.

"Legend also tells the fact that before escaping from Foster, his Obssesive Compulsive Disorder combined with his paranoia made him take one of his eyes off too?"

"Come on Rigby, you're probably exagerating." Mordecai told, he knew what was going on, I kept his hand in mine really tight.

"Also the legend also says that…one can see…the form of a triangle in their sleep…nightmares filled with Golden triangles and numbers that lead to their deaths!"

"RIGBY!" Mordecai finally snapped.

"WHAT?!"

"Stop it dude, that Bill Cipher is just a bizarre dude that suicide long ago, people like making stories of guys like this just for shits and giggles man, let's get out of here, it's getting lame."

"What?! Lame, come on it wasn't even the best part!"

"Well anyway, let's go back, it's getting pretty late." Frida added.

"Oh come on! Kick! Dude! It's going to be awesome!"

"Just let it go Rigby, we should at least give the victims some respect, remember that who knows how many people died in this place."

"Let's go, Maggie." Mordecai said and I sighed softly, I really want to leave this place really bad.

Catching up to the town, we reached our car and we drove back to the Mansion.

Later that night, we were finally got to rest some at our rooms, after a few drinks with the guys.

"Hey, could we keep the light on?" I asked nervously.

"What? Oh sure…come on Maggie, don't let Rigby's tale get to you. Forget about it."

Chuckled nervously.

"You're right, I'm sorry, okay Maggie Pesky, calm down it's only a story. Alright so where were we?" I asked as I leaned and kissed Mordecai some, we began to make out.

A thing lead to another and soon we found ourselves asleep after a while.

In the middle of the night I had to wake up, needed to pee. Gently went myself down the hall to the bathroom, by now I forgot about the events that ocurred hours ago, just made my business and washed my face.

Began to see everything blurry, decided to stay a bit in the bathroom, staring at my reflection as I thought about the band and such.

With Bubbles as our lead Singer we sure were popular.

All of a sudden, gently washed my face again and gasped as I saw back at the mirror, there was black paint!

In the form of a triangle with a single eye!

"MORDECAI!" I screamed.

Got out, I tripped in my way, woke up several of the guys, among them were Timmy and Toothie. "Whoa, Maggie calm down, what's going on?"

As I tried to calm down, Timmy looked at me rather worried.

"Triangle…black paint! Bathroom!"

"Huh? Triangle?" Toothie asked.

"What's going on?" Asked Mabel as she got out of her room, oddly she slept with Buttercup again. Then finally Mordecai arrived.

"Geez Maggie, are you alright?"

Then Timmy came and shrugged, he just checked the bathroom. "There's nothing there Maggie."

Raising my eyebrow, went my way back to the bathroom and saw no paint there.

"But…"

"You're probably still asleep, come on, let's go back to bed…" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah…your right…I…sorry guys."

Even tho it was over, some of them were quite worried, therefore some made us some company until we finally decided to sleep.

But the fear will not go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls**

**The Powerpuff Girls X-Over Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**09 Days for Summerween.**

Whatever was going on Gravity Falls, had recently catched the eye of everyone on the Mansion.

The previous incident was quite odd to be honest.

-Blossom's point of view.-

While we were having breakfast, we were all discussing about the same thing.

"So what happened really?"

Asked gently to Dib, for some reason everyone forgot he was annoying and began taking him seriously this time.

"Well when we fell on that 'Bottomless Pit' which it ain't Bottomless, Mandy and me found a very strange rock below the dirt. It was a triangle with an eye, just like the one Maggie described."

"Sorry guys, for waking you up last night by the way…can't forget that thing tho. I just hope it was a dream."

Said Maggie gently, still a bit frightened what happened to her last night.

"Don't be." Told gently with a smile.

"So care to share what has been going with you, Mandy and Dipper? By the way, where is Mandy?" I asked.

"Don't worry about her, she needs her space." Dib said.

"Well actually…I kinda saw one of those triangles before…but it was on my journal…which is lost now." Dipper said.

"Sorry about that man, dunno what to say, I shouldn't have taken it." Dib apologized.

"What is done is done dude, don't worry about it." Dipper sighed.

"Hmm…guys, care to share what has been going on with you guys?" I asked again.

"Oh right! Well…we're kinda ivestigating the Summerween murders." Dipper said nervous.

"You what?! Dipper, it's dangerous!" Mabel snapped.

"Well, Mabel is right on that guys, don't tell me you actually went to the crime scenes?" I said softly, trying not to overreact like Mabel did.

"We weren't the first ones there…actually Mandy arrived first and there was this radio that turned itself on and began telling some numbers and a creepy poetic story."

"What kind of story?" Buttercup asked.

"Well Mandy is the one who knows it better than we do, she was the one who heard it. We've got the radio tho." Dipper said.

"Look guys, I don't want to crack this party, but maybe we should stop talking about this." Mordecai added.

"You're saying that because of me? C'mon Mordecai, I've calmed down already." Maggie said gently.

"Oh sorry about that Maggie, good to know you're feeling better." I smiled and then Maggie began to tell us.

"Actually, I don't mind if you guys talk about this, I'm just glad somebody else has seen weird stuff lately. But we went yesterday to that cabin in the Woods, according to Mordecai and Rigby is the old place where Bill Cipher used to live in."

"Oh man…I will never drink like that again…" We suddenly looked at Rigby arriving, he was having a Hangover by the looks of it, either way he over heard us and told next. "So you guys still scared about The Triangle Guy huh?"

"Who's the Triangle Guy?" Bubbles asked gently.

"A serial, probably the most famous from the Tri-State Area. Before Black White, the guy had the whole zone terrorized until he suicide in this place."

Hearing Mordecai's words I couldn't help to shake a little. I've had enough with Black White, we had checked Megaville's news lately and SHIELD hasn't been able to capture that bastard, poor Brick is probably unable to sleep because of this.

"Hmm guys…you keep discussing this, me and Tootie will go and have a walk." Told Timmy, by the look on Tootie's eyes she probably might not want to hear about serials, don't blame her, after…her encounter with The Tooth Fairy.

When they left, Rigby asked. "Was it something I sayed?"

"Don't take it personal man, but Tootie happens to be the only surviving victim of The Tooth Fairy." Dipper said.

"No shit?! That's pretty bad man…you know, Megaville is not appropiate city for her to live now, with Black White out on the streets, she probably hasn't been able to sleep huh?" Rigby told.

"Of course not! Poor Tootie, finding out her teacher at school was The Tooth Fairy, I mean the shock of finding her sister Vicky dead of because of Denzel Crocker must have left her traumatized." Bubbles said with a worried tone.

"Either way The Triangle Guy is death. But Denzel Crocker is in Foster's, don't think that helps any bit. Tootie is pretty brave enough to stay in Megaville tho." Mordecai said.

"Care to tell us about Bill Cipher? Seems to be that we are going to be hearing more from the guy, since from the things you have told us, seems to be there's a copycat in town." I said and then Rigby and Mordecai began to tell us all the story of The Triangle Guy and those dark times before Black White, when they finished I could see the look on Bubbles' face.

"Are you alright?"

There was no response, she was kinda pale.

"Bubbles? You're alright?" Boomer asked and she snapped.

"Remember that you lost your phone?!"

"Yeah…never found it, why?"

"That night a message was sent to my phone and it was your number! It was full of numbers!"

"Whoa! Calm down Bubbles, probably someone making a prank on you." For once, Buttercup wasn't teasing Bubbles, but maybe she's right, it's kinda not good to be thinking on that worst case scenario.

"Do you still have that message?" Dipper asked and Bubbles shook her head, Boomer hugged her, this whole thing was creeping us out.

"The guy is dead Bubbles! Stop worrying about it, besides you're a POWERPUFF GIRL, even if it's a copycat you're still strong enough to defend yourself!" Buttercup told, a bit loud.

"Buttercup, don't be so mean." Mabel told.

"I'm not being mean, I'm telling her the facts."

"But…you've seen what Black White is doing in Megaville! It doesn't matter if we're super heroes! Black White murdered several of them, just like Birdman, Space Ghost, Generator Rex, among the few! Besides The Triangle Guy liked blondes…and there was a creepy message on my phone!" Bubbles screamed, by now, he began to build some tears.

"Try not to think about it. It'll all be alright Bubbles, we're all here." I said gently.

Out of fear she hugged me and I hugged back tightly.

"I'm tired of this…I can't handle it…when we came to Megaville we thought crime fighting was an easy job because we lived in a small town like Townsville…Black White, The Triangle Guy, The Summerween Trickster…they're not like Mojo or Fuzzy Lumpkins…they actually murder for fun, it's not fair!"

"I know…I can't either…but if we don't do something about it…who will? Even SHIELD hasn't been able to capture Black White just yet."

"Hey guys…let's take a day off, how about it?" Dipper asked.

"Vote for that too, sounds like a good idea." Mordecai added.

Suddenly everyone began agreeing, it was awkward later but finally we began to talk again.

Joke and stuff.

This was good, this was actually what we came here for. Some vacations, to relax and just hang out with our Friends.

Never left the Mansion that day.

Well Phineas and Ferb build a lot of things in the Mansion that kept us entertained and basically we were just having fun.

But something was missing.

Later I decided to drop by the top of the Mansion.

There he was, Dexter.

Doing whatever he was doing on that place, building that big…metal thing.

Well I mostly didn't see what it was, either way, he was so focused that he didn't even noticed me there.

Do I wonder, is he doing that for me?

That's silly…why would he?

Went back to the Mansion and hanged around with Gretchen and Isabella, had a girls night again with them, actually, mostly all the girls in the house but Mandy were there.

Gladly…we forgot about the creepy events of Gravity Falls…and began acting like teenagers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Concept character Black White and Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**08 Days for Summerween.**

The previous day was fun for everyone, mainly all the girls woke up in Mabel's room, since she hosted a slumber party, while the guys all woke up in the main room in front of the television, Mandy was actually missing.

The Mansion was awfully quiet.

-Mabel's point of view.-

Dreaming…

Too tired for a imaginative dream.

What did surprised me tho it's that I kinda felt something warm against my face.

Raised an eye open and there she was, Buttercup Deep asleep, we snuggled again last night, oh man! Cuddling is so much fun, like…we should have sleep like this, but the girls all wanted their space.

BORING.

Smiled to myself and rubbed my cheek gently against Buttercup's, just like I do with Waddles every night…speaking of Waddles…where is he?

Oh man, I just hope he hasn't learned any stealth tricks from Perry!

Doesn't something tastes like butter?

Anyway, other than the weird taste on my lips, I guess I'll just sleep some more.

But…why is the taste ain't leaving? Busted my eyes open and I found. Buttercup. Kissing, my lips. OH SNAP! I can't beleive it's not Butter!

Out of a sudden she broke the Kiss when she realized she had just kissed me in her sleep and gasped as he found myself awake because of the Kiss.

There was an awkward silence between the two…suddenly she spoke.

"It wasn't a dream, right?" Buttercup began to blush madly.

"Your lips taste like butter." I whispered.

"OH MY WORD!" Buttercup screamed and everyone woke up.

"Huh?! What's going on?!" Frida asked.

"Uh nothing! Eh…oh no…sorry guys! I just had a weird dream and well…I well…"

"It's because of all that junk food of last night." I helped her out.

"Yeah! That's it! We shouldn't eat nachos and Candy last night ladies…if you excuse me…I just need to grab some air. Later!"

"Hey Buttercup, where are you going?!" I asked surprised! Mean that's rude, you just don't Kiss someone and you just leave like that!

"Oh no she didn't." I spoke aloud and the girls just began to wake up, they found that really odd and we all decided to have breakfast later.

After a while, Buttercup was nowhere to be seen, found Dipper and Gaz playing video games and I decided to crash their party.

"Sup?"

"Hey, wanna play some Mabel?" Dipper asked me.

"No thanks, I'm having an identity crisis right now, I'll be fine."

"Huh?"

"You're alright?" Gaz asked.

Then I began to look at them suspiciously.

"You're dating aren't you?"

"Kinda, if you can call playing video games all day dating."

"Cool! Awesome for you guys, Buttercup kissed me, so what're you guys playing huh?"

"Just a little video game about zombies and…the fuck, did you just sayed Buttercup kissed you?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, I'm glad, you heard that too." Gaz added.

"Well yeah, you know, she was dreaming, we were cuddling, all of a sudden she felt the need for some Mabel and she like make out with me in her sleep. Nothing to worry about, just confused you know, she just left all nervous about it."

"Geez, that sounds pretty weird. So how're you feeling about that?" Dipper asked and I honestly shrugged.

"Well I don't know…I've never questioned myself if I like girls. I like shipping girls in fiction but I've never thought about BEING in a relationship with one, she's cute tho."

"Uhuh…so you've always thought she was cute?" Gaz asked.

"Well yeah, doesn't every girls at some point in their lives say…oh my Word! That girl is cute, I wanna be just like her!"

"No…" Gaz said.

"You think is weird?" I asked back.

"Not really, but you've probably liked her and you just didn't knew it."

"So you guys don't think is…weird?"

"No Mabel, if you like her tell her, I mean, wasn't Frida bi?" Dipper asked Gaz and she nodded.

"She and Maggie."

"Oh snap! You're kidding." Dipper asked and I laughed softly.

"Oh man, mental picture." I added.

"I know right!" We laughed softly, except Gaz, he just continued playing and I just continued thinking about what just happened, decided to go out, I had to look for Buttercup! In my way found Soos.

Still Buttercup was nowhere to be seen, she definetly wasn't in the Mystery Shack, all of a sudden Soos said.

"Hey dude, I'm glad you're alright! Like…yesterday several people disappeared, dude."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, so what' up? Need any help?"

"Well have you seen Buttercup? My best friend, you know her."

"Nope, sorry dude."

"Can you help me look for her?"

"Sure thing. Like, Gruncle Stan isn't around so I can just…leave for a bit. Let's go before he comes back."

"On it!" We high fived and went around town lookin for Buttercup, until we found her on that water container, the one with the Muffin drawing.

"There she is." Soos said and I nodded.

"Hey, would you leave me alone with her for a bit? Kinda we have something personal to discuss."

"Say no more, dude."

"Thanks Soos, you're the best!" We hugged. "By the way, would you mind looking for Waddles?"

"I'm on it!"

After Soos left I went climbed up the ladder and Buttercup instantly blushed again when I arrived, gently told. "Hey there."

"Hi…"

"Dude, why did you left?"

"Because…it was weird…all those eyes on me…after what just happened."

"So? You were asleep, you didn't know and they didn't either, you just screamed and over reacted about it."

"Over reacted?! Mabel I kissed you while we were sleeping!"

"So what?! I mean, what were you dreaming about, did you truly were kissing me in that dream of yours or was someone else?"

Suddenly Buttercup hidded her face in her arms and knees as she tried to hide how ashamed she was.

"Oh…so you like me?"

"I don't know…" Buttercup whispered.

"Well, it would make sense you know…we both never have a long relationship with a guy, I was too cuddly while you never let any man touch you."

"But that's not enough! I mean…you're my best friend…that's the weirdest part of it. Don't want to ruin what we already have…"

"And you're not Buttercup. Stop worrying about it! I don't feel creeped out, as a matter of fact I'm confused aswell."

"You are?"

"Well, never actually considered it before. But when we met, remember? That I spoke to you so suddenly on the cafeteria?"

"What about it?"

"I thought to myself, hey that girls looks cute, maybe she's nice, I gotta talk to her and so I did, and I don't regret ever doing it man! You're awesome, we've been through a lot together and well dunno I still think you're cute."

"But I'm a girl…" Buttercup said, hiding half her face in her legs again.

"Whatever man! If you're a girl I don't care! I love you already as a friend, you know who else was in a relationship and still are best Friends? Frida and Maggie!"

"You're kidding!?" Buttercup asked surprised and I laughed softly.

"No man! Really! So how about it, should we give each other a chance or what?"

"Well, I don't know, what about if it just doesn't work…? I mean Frida and Maggie aren't a couple anymore?"

"It doesn't matter, we go back to be Friends and that's it."

"Okay…but what do we do now?"

"Well, I dunno make out?" I joked.

"Don't be such a girl!" Buttercup teased and I laughed. "Dunno, what do you want to do tho…?" Then I responded.

Shrugged.

"Well you could help me look for Waddles?"

"He lost?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I guess, wasn't in the room last night, guess he's been sneaking like Perry."

"Well then let's look for him."

Finally we decided to leave that place, on our way, suddenly Soos came running towards us and had Waddles on his hands!

"WADDLES!" I screamed and I hugged my cute lil' piggie.

"Like, he suddenly appeared at the Shack, hey think Gruncle Stan had been looking for you."

"Oh, that can't be good."

"You know, we should our wallets at the Mansion."

"Nah, you wanna do something more fun?" I asked Buttercup with a grin.

"Like what?"

"Let's play a prank on the old man. Be ambiguos, you know?"

"Like that silly cartoon from SNL you mean? The Ambigiously Gay Duo? Man you want to give your Gruncle a heart attack or what?" Buttercup blushed lightly.

"Oh come on! The guy had it coming, the look on his face will be priceless!"

"Dude, what're you talking about?" Soos asked.

"We're a couple man." I told shamelessly and Buttercup gasped, covering her face.

"Don't say that aloud!"

"Whoa really?" Soos was confused at first but then smiled. "Good for you." Soos then gave us the thumbs up.

"See Buttercup, nothing to worry about. Now let's do this…" While Buttercup, Soos and me prepared the whole thing we were going to say, we finally arrived at the Mystery Shack.

There he was, Gruncle Stan with his eye patch on, he had earned quite some money after some more people arrived for Phineas and Ferb Summerween party.

Like we have agreed on, Soos was trying not to laugh, but I holded hands with Buttercup, we began hopping like on those cheesy movies, musicals, like if we were in love.

"Oh Buttercup! I had the best time, you're such a good friend, a movie and a show, what else a girl can ask for?!"

Winked at Buttercup, we were acting obviously, for some reason Buttercup was still blushing some but she did looked like she was having fun putting a prank on the old man.

"Why, you're welcome, dear, anything for my puddin!"

Glancing at Gruncle Stan he had this 'what the fuck is going on' look!

"How about some dinner, you know candles, a warm meal and the beautiful moon over us?!"

"That sounds like a plan, I'm so looking forward to it!" We then giggled like school girls and nuzzled each other's cheeks.

"OH! Gruncle Stan may we take a look at your Shack?" I said, he was shocked.

"Uh, well…yeah, sure."

"Thank you! After you, my dear." Buttercup said as she opened the door for me.

"Aww, thank you hon! I could always count on you for opening doors for me!" Then we came in, closing the door we kept our ears there to hear.

"Oh…that…was interesting." Gruncle Stan said.

"Sure it was." The tone on Soos voice was obviously still trying to contain his laugh.

"I need a beer, no maybe some Scotch, I just need to get drunk. Too much information to process."

"Okay then."

"Take care of the Shack for me."

"See ya!"

Then Soos came in and we began laughing it out loud.

"Oh man! Did you looked at him! That was the funniest reaction on that guy ever! We so pranked him good!" Buttercup said and I nodded while still laughing some.

"See! Told ya that'll be fun." Then after we finally calmed down I leaned and kissed Buttercup's cheek, making her blush.

"So what do we do now dude?" Soos broke the ice.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" I said as I broke the ceiling with my grappling hook.

Either way, that was it, I have a girlfriend, I pranked Gruncle Stan epicly and I found Waddles. Amazing day, the best!

-End of Mabel's point of view.-

Not far away from there, a bus that was coming straighly from Foster's Asylum arrived to Gravity Falls.

An immate had just released that day, labeling him ready to re-introduce himself to society. That was none other than…Lil' Gideon, boy psyquic.

There on the station, the cops took the cuffs off and immediatly his trophy girlfriend Pacifica hugged the little man.

"Glad you're back in Gravity Falls my dear Gideon!"

"You have no idea of what I had planned! Hahahaha ahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha" Gideon then gasped as the officers there seemed to haven't left there.

"Hmm…we hope that laugh wasn't something we need to worry about." One of them finally spoke and Gideon nervously explained.

"Well, I had a big Summerween party planned of course! You know, I'm back in town, and people missed me, thank you officers I can take it from here."

"Okay…we'll be watching you."

After they left Pacifica asked. "You planning a Summerween party?

"NO!" Then Gideon whispered. "We're going to crash one….hehe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**07 Days For Summerween.**

**The codes are not gibberish, they actually mean something, if you're curious enough review and I'll link you to the solution. Those are Ceasar and Atbash Ciphers –letters-, to solve the number codes replace the number with the correct letter in the alphabet, example a=1, b=2, c=3, d=4 and so on, have fun. Story by Riddle Glitch.**

The Mansion was currently being prepared by Phineas and Ferb for the Summerween party.

Other than that the whole place was rather quiet.

-Gaz's point of view.-

Woke up very early in the morning, was just having a glass of milk and cookies for breakfast while I tried to beat the level on 'The Walking Zombies' video game that me and Dipper had been playing…together. Soon enough I heard everyone waking up.

Beat the level.

Nice.

"Hey, you started without me." Heard the voice of Dipper and I responded.

"Sorry…just wanted to beat that level already, was really frustating wasn't it?"

"Yeah I mean, think there's a Glitch of some sort there, there's not enough ammo in the area and the boss takes a lot of hits."

Smiled, heard your pain Dipper. "You just have to be really stealthy and save as much ammo, aim for the head if not cut their limbs with the knife."

"Will try to remember that, mind if I join the game?" Dipper sayed and I shooked my head, when he took a seat I pulled a bit closer.

Not much tho…just enough.

"Hey, Dipper…there's some mail for you." Suddenly we heard Phineas behind us, there was a letter with an odd symbol on it, resembled…an eye?

"Uh, thanks. This doesn't look like mom and dad's letters."

Gently, Phineas took a seat in the couch with us, it was rather suspicious, the letter I mean, out of a sudden Ferb came towards us aswell, it was odd for Phineas to stop doing what they had planned, either way Dipper pulled out the letter from the envelope.

The look on Dipper's face got us worried for a bit.

Then he gave a confused look.

"It's all…numbers and gibberish."

"Hey man, don't need to alarm you, but think we should go to a safe place, this whole Bill Cipher thing that we discussed about might put the rest a little nervous."

"Yeah I get that man. Let's go then."

Went with Dipper, was curious about this letter.

Even Phineas and Ferb where confused, they trying to figure it out what they meant and all.

No need to alarm the others.

Therefore we were in this hidden room in the Mansion, finally I was given the chance to take a look at the letter as Phineas and Ferb were at the board.

The letter had this numbers and letters.

20-8-5 3-8-1-15-19 2-5-7-9-14-19 23-8-5-14 3-15-12-15-18-19 12-5-1-22-5 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19.

KL, L EHW BRX'UH ZRQGHUQJ ZKR L Dp.

L GRQ'W JLYH XS DQVZHUV HDVb.

L NqRZ WKLQJV, LdVFLQDWLQJ WKLQJV…

BRXU UHDOLWB LV D JDpm WR PM, DQG l OLNH JDPMv…

WL BLF DZMGNV NV GV GVOO BLF Z HVXIVG?

R ULFMW KVZXV RM WVZGS.

GSV FMREIHV RH HL NFXS VZHRVI GL FMWVIHGZMW GSRM DZB, NB LyHHVHrLMH ZRV LEVI.

ZKHQ WKH WLPH FRPHV, EH VXUH QR YLVLW PB FHoo.

5-14-1-19-14-9 25-12-12-1-14-9-13-9-18-3 5-8-20 18-15-6 5-13-15-8 18-5-20-19-15-6.

19-9-15-14-20-5-18 PDKPDG'V ULHZNV. 618.

That was the end of it.

Seriously, my head was spinning. Phineas and Ferb did looked like they were trying to figure it out, this is nothing I have seen in video games.

The first numbers did spelled something, but the ones at the end were kinda like gibberish.

Unless…they might be backwards or maybe it's anagram I don't know.

"Maybe Atbash and Caesar." Ferb suggested.

"Letter Ciphers eh? Well let's give it a try."

"Wow, ciphers…that reminds me of the psycho." Dipper said softly, Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, then at us, well it did started to sound creepy.

"Guys…maybe this shouldn't leave this room, alright? No need to worry Blossom and the others." Phineas suggested.

"Don't worry about it. Feel useless tho. Wish I could help guys."

"We'll try to figure it out, if we find out, we'll call you." Phineas smiled and Ferb gave the thumbs up.

"Alright, thanks guys." Dipper said and then turned around to face me.

"So…" I whispered.

"Let's do something, dunno, you know, something else than video games."

"Okay." I smiled.

Then we left the mansion, for a while we walked around town, there was a beautiful twilight in the sky, it wasn't even autumn, but sure Gravity Falls was strange in every sense.

That of Summerween being the equivalent of Halloween, the festivity would almost be as gothic as the original one, either way, we bought a milshake.

Then we went towards a park and we took a seat on a bench, again I pulled myself a bit closer to Dipper, strangely…he pulled even closer…we were almost so close that I could feel his warmth.

"Sorry Gaz I just…can't seem to be creeped out that this letter was addressed for me…I mean, first Bubbles gets a message in her phone, Mandy was told a story by a weird radio. We found a series of numbers in the Woods. And now this letter."

"Try not to think about it…just you know…well actually, should we go to the authorities?"

"Well…we went to a crime scene…that's a crime itself…besides, who would beleive us anyway? Yeah sure…we're with the Powerpuff Girls but other than that, I doubt they would beleive them too. Me and Mabel always thought there was something wrong with this town."

"How long have you been coming here?" I asked interested, pulling the Straw towards my mouth and began drinking some more of my strawberry milkshake.

Then Dipper began to tell me some stories of what happened a long time ago, when he and Mabel were kids, the first thing they remember was a small monster that hided on their closet when they arrived, they spent the whole night trying to get it out and capture it on film aswell.

Funny thing was that Mabel thought it was a possum.

But it wasn't a possum, they survived the attack of that thing.

Never to be seen again.

For a long while, Dipper kept telling me stories about his childhood with Mabel in this place, it sure was creepy enough.

"Guess…if my parents weren't as cold and distant as they were…probably I would have never been in this place at all."

"What do you mean?"

"They send us, Mabel and me here because they were busy…working and stuff."

Nodded, I knew that, dad wasn't around either.

When mom died, he just…never get past over it.

Work is the only thing that distracted him, forgetting that mom wasn't around.

Basically Dib and me began taking care of ourselves at a very Young age, as a matter of fact…

Had to take care of myself at a very Young age, fuck Dib, he never did anything for me.

Just…cared about his investigations.

"Sorry…just…you know, didn't meant to bring this up."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Know about your dad and such, don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

Had to shut him up, leaned forward and kissed Dipper in the cheek.

Gasped, caught him by surprise, Dipper smiled. "So…what do you want to do now huh?" I thought for a bit before we both sayed at the same time.

"Video Games."

Then we both laughed lightly, Dipper gently stood up and gently helped me get up.

After that, we walked back at the Mansion, holding hands.

For a while, we continued playing some, Mordecai and Rigby came by and helped us beat the game.

Suddenly, Dipper's phone rang.

"Oh, alright. We'll be there, Gaz, is Phineas and Ferb, want…to come by too?"

"Sure." I knew what was going on, and sure I was curious to learn what that letter was about.

Finally, we arrived at the hidden room, making sure no one followed and then Phineas and Ferb a bit nervous, presented us the decoded letter on the board.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story and original character Barbara Grey aka Black White by Riddle Glitch. New stars Brick from The Powerpuff Girls, SHIELD agents from Marvel and Korra from Avatar.**

**06 Days for Summerween.**

Loud noises were heard on the Mansion, something was going on the roof, woke up most of them.

The experiment might have failed.

-Isabella's point of view.-

What was that?! Sounded like an explosion.

Gently left the room and went towards the roof.

There they were, Dexter had an issue with his experiment I suppose.

"Hey guys, what happened?" I asked worried, Phineas and Ferb were already there.

"Just a minor mistake nothing to worry about." Dexter said.

"Nothing to worry about? That thing exploded didn't it?" Gretchen asked, she was right behind me and probably woke up aswell because of the loud explosion.

"Dunno Dexter, maybe you should take another look at your design, think it might be over heating some." Phineas said.

"Hey what happened?" Blossom asked me gently, she also woke up, while they discussed I just told her what I knew.

"Well I could help." Blossom told Dexter gently before he kinda…overreacted. Soon enough he grab some tools and explained.

"No please no, thanks! Don't take it…the wrong way guys but…this is a surprise! You're right Phineas think there might be some flaw in the design, thanks and please just leave. I have it all under control!"

"Geez Dex, we only want to help." Blossom said.

"Sorry Blossom, but this is something that I gotta do for myself, please, don't worry." Dexter smiled. Oh boy, the guy couldn't have been less obvious.

Then Blossom sighed. "Alright, but if you blow up the roof again, I'm coming up here for good!"

"Breakfast?" Ferb asked.

"Oh right, let's have breakfast guys, by the way has anyone seen Perry?"

"Nope." I said and we all came downstairs.

After breakfast I drinked some coffee while I watched the news. Sighed softly, I just kept thinking about Phineas, everyone is having their moments with the people they like, except me!

Because Phineas can't stay in one place for a long time, he's really active.

The news were rather quiet here on Gravity Falls, until the ones from all over the country were on, something catched my attention.

"The citizens of Gotham are currently in red alert, as last night, the psychotic terrorist known as The Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum…"

"That guy gives me the creeps…dunno who's worse, that guy or Black White…" Gretchen said as she took a seat next to me.

"I know right." I said softly.

"Word is known, the police doesn't wants to reveal the involment of The Joker between other non-captured criminals such like the serial and virtual terrorist known only as The Riddler and The Mad Hatter active cases, also the fact that the disappearence of Doctor Johnathan Crane, the one in charge of treating The Joker hasn't been seen ever since his escape from the facilities on Arkham Asylum."

More things were going in Gotham, I wonder how Megaville is handling Black White.

Took a sip to my cup of coffee and then we heard the news about the end of the war at Arcade, that odd country in a island not far away from the Tri-State Area.

"On other news, finally the war at Arcade has come to an end, the fate of the former monarch and tyrant known as King Candy probably fell in action after a intense battle against The Confederacy and Umbrella Corporation, here we go live towards were our reporter right in Arcade is while the new president of Arcade gives her first words towards the outside world, here we present you, President Vanellope von Schweetz."

"Hi! Is this thing on?" The odd looking girl with Candy accesories in her hair spoke. Wow she looked really Young.

"How old is she?" Gretchen asked and I chuckled softly.

"Was just thinking the same thing."

Then finally Vanellope, the president of Arcade began speaking to all the countries outside theirs, who help them in battle against the King Candy.

"Well first of all, thanks. You brave soldiers who came to help us in our darkest day, we certainly needed you."

"Oh look, is that the president of Arcade, she sure is cute!" Mabel's voice came from behind us and we chuckled lightly, she was taking her bisexuality seriously, like this is the fourth girl she calls cute this morning, aww…jealous of them, even Mabel and Buttercup have already realized they were into each other.

Oops, it's supposed to be a secret, Mabel only told Gretchen and me, Buttercup's sisters are stil unaware that they're dating.

"Know that at first you doubted me, fudge, even I doubted myself. I am only twenty one years old, I know, too Young to be president, but the people of Arcade chosed me to represent them and I didn't let them down!" Vanellope kept speaking in the television, neat she's just three years older than most us, actually she's two years younger than Rigby and Mordecai.

Then Mabel interrupted. "Hey guys, you wanna do something tonight? Just asking cause you know, we haven't hanged out lately."

"Dunno." I said as I sighed.

"Well Isabella is still upset about Phineas not figuring out she likes him." Gretchen said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Oh man." Mabel said and then brought us both Gretchen and me together by the shoulders in some group hug just to whisper.

"How about we do something about it, for good."

"Hey, what are you guys plotting?!" Candace, Phineas and Ferb sister came by, she arrived with Rigby and Mordecai, was odd, seems to be she has only been focusing on trying to get their mom to come to Gravity Falls to bust them up.

Classic I know, either way Gretchen responded. "Well Mabel is kinda trying to tell us a plan to get Phineas and Isabella together I think."

"Wow, what? Don't tell me that my brother is still unaware of that just yet?" Candace asked surprised.

"He's a genious, but he's really naive in this type of things." I responded.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me well…I…hmm…" Candace looked at her phone, dunno I guess she wanted to call like for the millionth time to her mom, but then just throwed it away.

"Okay, we settle this right now. What's the plan?!"

"You go girl!" Mabel said and then she brought, Gretchen and Candace apart to plan something, they left me out…

"So that's it huh?" Candace asked.

"Simple as that." Mabel responded.

"Alright, I'll call Ferb." Gretchen said and she left soon.

"What're you planning?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it, leave it to us. BUTTERCUP!" Mabel yelled and then I looked at Candace.

"Don't look at me, just be sure be here, in this exact place, tonight, alright?" Doubtfully I sighed and nodded, then both left, just finished my cup of coffee and went upstairs.

Gently knocked at Blossom's door and I could hear some sobs, confused I asked. "Hey, Blossom, are you alright?"

All of a sudden, she opened the door, she looked fine, it was Bubbles who was upset. "Come quick."

Then I went in and asked. "Bubbles what happened?" Her eye liner was all down her cheeks.

Not only that she looked pale!

Fear, that's what I saw in her, who would have thought this was the same girl who help defeat Zim and the organized crime in Megaville, then Blossom said.

"She received another message in her phone, she's really scared."

"Come on Bubbles, calm down, girls I think we should go to the authorities this time."

When Blossom heard me she then handed the phone and I personally took a look at the message.

7-15-12-4 9-19 16-21-18-5…

L ZLOO EH UHWXUQLQJ WR JUDYLWB IDOOV…

LIHHUOZ 5-5 FREQR…

YOVVW…RG YOVVWH HL nFXS...

WKH PlqG LV IUDJLOh…

21-19-5-13-14-18…618…

GSVB'IV RNKLIGZMG! IVNVNYVI DVOO…

618…ZKDW JRHVXSLV VXUH WR FRPH GRZQ…

No wonder why Bubbles is so scared.

"Who would take this seriously? We don't even know if they mean something or just some freak who found Boomer's phone is still trying to prank Bubbles, odd thing she's the only one receiving messages."

"Get rid of it, buy a new one then." I suggested.

The look on Bubbles, she was blank…extremly pale, Black White changed things in the lives of The Powerpuff Girls, they're super heroes from Townsville, they defeated Zim in Megaville!

But now, look at her, she's scared, when Black White left all those awful wounds on Brick's back…the girls and The Rowdyruffs learned…that there are worse things than the criminals they fought.

Gently I hugged Bubbles, and she broke in tears again.

Well Boomer came once in a while to ask about Bubbles, but she didn't want him to see her that way again.

It took a while, but Blossom and me managed to calm her down, we got rid of the phone…

Or at least that's what Blossom and Bubbles think.

Gently took it out from the trash where Bubbles throwed it outside and took the memory.

Will try and see if Phineas and Ferb manage to learn what this is.

Then my phone rang, and I have to be honest, the whole thing about the numbers and letters on Bubbles' phone did made me nervous, I gasped.

Then looked at it and it was just Mabel.

"Hey?"

"Where are you girl?! Come on up to the dinning room!"

Oh snap, think this will finally put my questions to an end.

What they have being planning for Phineas and me I suppose.

I doubt his there…then I gasped as I walked into the dinning room, it was rather dark, candles were the only thing illuminating the room.

But the thing that surprised me is that in fact, Phineas sure did came.

"Hi…Phineas, what cha' doin?" I asked, trying not to sound any suspicious.

There was food on the table.

Also Mabel, Candace and Gretchen were nowhere to be seen, well I wonder, how did they tricked Phineas to be here?

"Nothing, Mabel just told me you had something important to tell me."

"HUH?!" What?! That was their plan!?

Out of a sudden, I gasped as I heard something from behind me.

"PERRY!" Phineas immediatly shouted excited, well Perry hasn't been around much lately, he did was carrying a pink letter on his mouth.

"Did you made this? No…why would you?"

"What's this little fellow? Let's see." Like Phineas kinda ignored what I just asked and focused on the letter Perry was carrying.

"Bye, Phineas." Why am I so dumb, I could just tell him right there! But…

"Whoa…" Heard Phineas.

Just before I left, my hand was grabbed by Phineas, stopping me from leaving the room.

"Please don't leave, why didn't you ever told me?" I blushed, did the…letter sayed something, I took it away from his hand and I read it.

'She likes you dummy! She always did!'

And now…my secret was out…that's funny, it was only a secret to Phineas.

"Kinda thought…that you didn't liked me that way, that I was doomed to be always your friend…"

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence between the two, then Phineas smiled.

"I'm so silly. Now that I think about it."

"You're not silly. You're a wonderful friend." I smiled. Again we were silent for a while before the noise of Perry distracted us.

Then Phineas carried Perry.

"Hey Isabella, I know what we're going to do tonight. Well if you want, you know, there's this plan I had in my mind, looking at the food and the candles and…"

"Phineas." I sayed softly, chuckling, he was trying to make a huge thing out of something so simple.

"Oh…guess that'll be too much."

"A simple dinner would be nice, as a matter of fact, your sister and Mabel spent the evening making this…so shall we eat then?"

"Alright. So would you like to go out sometime?"

Smiled widely.

"I would love too."

So we ate dinner, Perry stayed with us the whole night, we began to remember the old days when we were Young. So much things.

The other guys were either at their rooms, or watching Dipper and Gaz finish that Walking Zombies game, I think.

Suddenly we heard the voice of Buttercup screaming at everyone on the game room. "Guys! Switch to the news channel, please! SHIELD just caught Black White live!"

Hearing that, Phineas and me instantly went towards that same room and they immediatly changed the channel to the news.

There he was, Brick.

On a helicopter, the news reporter was taping live on a building's roof, Brick was fighting against Black White, she wearing a theatrical creepy mask with a black and White theme.

"Black White is a girl?!" Mabel asked surprised.

All of us were also surprised by this.

Soon, I saw Blossom coming into the room, as she watched with us the whole thing.

That of Brick fighting against an individual we thought was a coward perfectly defending herself, there were lots of deseased SHIELD agents bodies all over the roof!

All of a sudden, Black White managed to stab Brick and Blossom screamed.

"BRICK!"

"Geez that bitch!" Frida sayed.

Now we were all worried about Brick, why did he looked…weaker.

Then a mysterious woman came out of nowehere and began fighting against Black White, wearing a blue robe, water out of nowehere began pumping out.

Air, water, earth and fire. All the elements were used against Black White, and finally after a few blows, the mysterious woman managed to neutrilize the mass murderer!

"Man, she got Black White!" Mabel shouted out, Brick moved away, flew even to the next roof as Black White pulled out a trigger.

Pressing the button, blew the roof away and the woman managed to escape from the explosion from the air that it was creating!

Then the whole building fell apart.

There was no way that Black White managed to survive that!

"It's over?" Dipper asked.

From the looks of it, SHIELD began appearing and medics took care of Brick, even with the stabbing, he didn't looked that bad.

But the girl, stayed there, SHIELD agents surrounding her.

"Korra…" Buttercup sayed softly, I could tell, dunno if I heard right, but I was the only who heard it.

Since everyone was so focused on the television screen.

The nightmare of Black White.

Might probably end that day at last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch. Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**New codes, since you guys refuse to comment I can only tell you that Caesar, Atbash and number letter substitution cyphers are needed to find out what the letter and the message on Bubbles' phone are about, the new code in this chapter is different. There's also anagrams and backwards spelling, you sure you don't want to know about them?**

**05 Days for Summerween.**

News of Black White's probable death was all over the internet, Blossom was better after learning that Brick's condition wasn't much of being worried, like last time, he could heal faster than normal.

Still, an awakward silence ran accross the Mansion.

-Frida's point of view.-

"Hey dude, how's things going on? Did anyone slept at all?" Asked Kick gently, whispering even, personally was too tired from practice so I didn't stayed with everyone in the living room after Black White's attack on one of Conglom-O's buildings.

Funny thing that everyone couldn't hide the fact that they were tired.

"Nope, Brick is all right if that's what you're asking. But that other girl who participated in the action, is the Megaville's main topic. They're comparing her to Aang The Avatar of Megaville's older heroes."

"You kidding right? She looks like too Young man, The Avatar died long ago."

"It was suspicious tho, you gotta see the crazy theories people are writing, the fact SHIELD hasn't made a comment about her is kinda awesomly curious."

"So they think she was trained by the Avatar?" Now that sounded really crazy, I mean we're supposed to keep it a secret.

But Blossom and the others found out that at least one of the old Megaville Heroes is alive, Samurai Jack.

But The Avatar…he's dead, there's photos about it and even the body was buried.

That marked the end of an era in Megaville, The Avatar and Scarlett The Witch dying in action against some mysterious enemy, they were pierced by some…sword or something, like butter.

"That…and that The Avatar might not be dead at all."

"It's silly man, you know it. You showed me those pictures, you don't honestly think that's the case right?"

"What if it's a SHIELD cover up?"

"Damn, Kick don't be so paranoid." I rolled my eyes.

"Sup?" Heard Maggie from behind who took a seat with us, Mordecai with her.

"Well, Megaville is running wild with rumors."

"Maybe we should stop worrying about that guys, Black White is dead, we could have a beer for that at night, interested?" Mordecai asked.

"Awesome." Kick gave the thumbs up.

"But we don't know that!" I sayed.

"Who's the paranoid now huh?" Kick teased and I glared.

"Calm down, you know what we could do? Take a break from practice, give the guys sometime to rest, I mean look at them, they haven't slept at all!" Maggie said.

"Also it'll be nice to have a break ourselves, how about a walk around the Woods?" Mordecai asked.

That sounded nice, so we all agreed to take a break.

Next thing, after breakfast we made the craziest things around town.

Pool.

Fast driving.

Pranks.

Reflective time by the water container with the muffin graffiti.

Well we had a great time, the guys were around some pond throwing guys while me and Maggie rested in the grass.

"How's Bubbles?" I asked.

"Hanging, she's terrified man, is crazy." Maggie answered.

"It's odd that someone who beat the crap out of Daggett Beaver would be so scared about some random numbers in her phone."

"Well…I don't know, the whole Bill Cipher thing is driving all of us crazy, still wondering if what I saw was real."

"You were dreaming Pesky, don't worry about it." Teased and Maggie glared before then we heard some weird noises.

"Hey guys…" Maggie said, catching the attention of the guys.

"Let's go check out." I said and Maggie gasped.

"Frida…"

When I approached, there was an old man, a weird old man against the small pile of rocks in the middle of the woods, writing all kinds of numbers and letters all over them.

"OH SHIT! SO you did it!" I immediatly shouted.

"Huh?! WHAT?!" The old man turned around, were hillbilly man with crazy eyes, barefoot and with a long beard who make some odd dancing movements before he tried to escape.

"No way, we got the guilty old man!" Mordecai ran after the guy and so did Rigby and Kick.

Before the old man ran away, he dropped a phone, it was Boomer's!

"Whoa man…it was that old man all along!" Maggie sayed releived.

"Well, now we can call Bubbles and tell her she has nothing to be afraid of."

Then we looked up.

There were tons of numbers and letters, then I took a picture of the whole thing with my phone.

"Case Closed!"

"Well, do you think they actually mean something?" Maggie asked and I shrugged, sending the message to Mabel's phone.

"Stop worrying about it, probably not, so let's go."

When I began to talk away, looked back, Maggie was still looking at the whole thing.

Fdq brx ilqg wkh qdphvri wkh wkuhh Pxughuhuv, sdO?

Ivnvnyvi, gsvb Zoo xlnv uIln z kuzxv blt dlm'g orpV!

Rk, gr brx qhhg FoxHv, rl dqvzhuv wr brxu Txhvwlrqv?

Xzon wldm, urigh, nrwvOv zmw vmw, yv hFiv gl ivnvnyvi gszg…

Nlqg, zkr vkh zdqwv eorrg iurp…vLfn, wkDw lv…

VwfxzgrlM, dsl sv wvwRxzgr srh oruv gl…

UhyhqjH, zkdq qkh plqg ri wkh odvwlqh vhkNv…

22-1-13-16-9-18-5-19, 6-1-9-18-9-5-19 1-14-4 4-21-3-11-19…19-14-15-9-19-5-19-19-2-15!

"Take your eyes of that thing now!"

Finally Maggie snapped and then the guys came back.

"We lost the old man! Man is he fast!" Rigby complained.

"Fastest…old man…ever…" Mordecai sayed between quite a few pants, well at least we now it was a prank.

"Probably the dude wanted some attention, you know old people." Kick sayed.

"Well anyway guys, let's go." I sayed softly.

Finally we returned and w eran the news that it was just a silly old man making those pranks on all of us.

According to Mabel, the old man is Old Man McGucket and he's famous for his silly scenes around town for attention.

Finally Bubbles was having some peace, she was so releived by the news he was super happy like always!

Either way, later that night, found some alone time with Kick.

"So what do you think about this town? Isn't odd sometimes?"

"It's curious, I kinda found more triangles carved on a few trees on the Woods, kinda lead to a tombstone."

"You're kidding." Kinda creeped out.

"Probably the old man again don't worry about it."

"Did you heard anything else from Megaville?"

"There are no news yet, they began to search for Black White's body on that Conglom-O's building ruins."

"Some crazy world we live in huh?"

"It's awesome, when you meet the right people." Kick said, looking at me with a smile.

Chuckled. "Really? Aww you're melting my heart." I teased with a sarcastic tone, that certainly was odd on Kick.

"Whatever dude, at least I'm not like Manny, that dude certainly needs some help from what he did to you…"

There was a silence between us, the mention of Manny, always boiled my brain! Kick was right, he should be locked down on Foster's.

"Wanna do something awesome?" Kick asked, smiling, trying to distract me from the thoughts of Manny.

"Oh alright, just don't start begging alright?" I teased again and we laughed, walking around a trail, a quiet trail on the Woods.

-End of Frida's point of view.-

Not far away from there, on the tombstone were there was a red spear that was mostly made of odd red triangles, Old Man McGucket arrived really upset.

"PLEASE! Just please, make the voices stop! Can't…do it anymore…they know…they KNOW!"

'Silence…'

A voice on Old Man McGucket's mind echoed.

'You do as I say…'

"But…they KNOW!"

'It does not matter…while I can't be physically in your world…you'll have to do as I say…'

Then the spear began to burn in blue fire, that made the Old Man McGucket scream in agony, as his mind was almost burning aswell.

Soon after that, the fire stopped.

"Don't let the Trickster eat my face! Please!"

The Old Man McGucket finally stopped screaming and the mysterious voice continued.

'More messages I need you to give to those colors…including that sweet Golden girl…'


	14. Chapter 14

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**No codes in this chapter.**

**04 Days for Summerween.**

By the town, Tootie walked around with Timmy Turner and Buttercup with Mabel Pines.

The events that took place on Megaville were touched from time to time.

-Tootie's point of view.-

After a while, Timmy decided to go for some ice cream and so did Mabel, while they went towards the ice cream guy, I stayed with Buttercup who didn't seemed to keep herself from her phone, looking to news and rumors about that mysterious girl who helped Brick fight against Black White, no Word had been given about her at all.

Not even SHIELD.

"You're alright?"

Then Buttercup finally let the phone go.

"Don't worry, just, you know worried."

"You seem pretty interested in that girl, don't you?"

Could notice the nervous look on Buttercup's face.

"Can you keep…a secret?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Well I know her, name is Korra…and she helped me once…before we went to fight Zim." Kinda surprised about that information.

"What else happened between you guys?"

"Well…it's complicated, she was you know…helping me with my anger management. She said that I was too impulsive in battle, and therefore she kinda trained me a little bit."

"At least we know she's not a bad girl huh?"

"No she isn't, odd thing she was hypocritical, she wanted to destroy Black White…"

"Mission accomplished."

"Guess so, who would have thought that Black White would be a woman eh?"

"Kinda not surprised, it mostly is the one who you least suspect of…" I said, depression running through my mind as I remembered that horrible experience with…The Tooth Fairy, who turned out to be Timmy's school teacher…Denzel Crocker.

"Wow, sorry, let's change the subject, so how are you and Timmy doing?" Buttercup said, trying to cheer me up a bit.

"Great, actually…"

Soon Timmy and Mabel came back and she asked.

"Hey guys, wanna go with Soos on a trip to Butt Island?!"

"Butt Island?!" Timmy asked laughing.

"Yeah you know, heard from him that he wanted to go and take more pictures of those beavers in the lake."

"That guy Soos, he's so random!" Buttercup laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun." I said finally smiling.

After a while, we finished our ice cream and we went to get prepared to go to Butt Island.

When we arrived towards the lake, Soos was there preparing the boat.

"Sup dudes!"

"BUTT ISLAND!" Mabel screamed.

All together we laughed softly as Soos and Mabel began screaming Butt Island the whole way.

Then Buttercup, Timmy and me began looking bellow the water, for a lake it sure looked Deep.

"How Deep is this lake?" Buttercup asked to herself.

After a bit, Timmy and Buttercup went back with Soos and Mabel, I kept myself looking down at the water, for some reason I saw something passing by really quick…and it was rather big enough…rubbed my eyes and looked again and it was gone.

Finally decided to go back with the rest, Timmy was bragging about his new phone and the tons of apps that it came with.

"Were did you this anyway?" Buttercup asked.

"Eh…internet." Timmy said, chuckled softly that's so Timmy.

After a while, we finally arrived at Butt Island.

Obviously that's not the name of the place, but Mabel and Soos appeared to have make sure everyone calls it that way.

Cause when we arrived I noticed the Wood sign with half it's name erased and it only spelled Butt Island!

It was funny tho.

Nothing much to see in the small island, other than Soos taking pictures of those beavers for some reason.

Other than that, Timmy and me separeted from the others and took a look around.

"Hey look, there's something carved on the trees." Timmy sayed.

"What's that?"

It looked like a triangle.

"Look another!" Timmy said.

"Timmy, let's just…go with the rest. You've heard about the triangles."

"Don't worry about it Tootie, turned out to be some old man begging for attention."

"Really?" I asked rather surprised, Timmy nodded and told me what happened when Frida and the others catched the old man.

Then we noticed that the triangles on the Woods was a trail and at the end of it there was a rock.

'Here lies colors…'

The only thing that was written on that rock.

It looked…like a tomstone. There was a spear…a red spear made by tons of triangles in the middle of it.

"This is starting to creep me out Timmy…it looks like a grave."

"Don't you recognize the spear? Think is from that one of Megaville's heroes, Red Hood!"

"She's a murderer…" I said uncomfortable.

"Not that one, the old Red Hood! The one who's shooting criminals is a copycat. Wow, do you think…Red Hood is dead?"

"Honestly I don't care Timmy let's just go…"

"Alright, alright, sorry, don't get so nervous." Timmy smiled, grabbing me by the hand, then we walked back to the rest.

Gently we locked arms and we find out about the story of Mabel and the monster on the lake.

How Dipper took a photo of it and it turned out to be a robot.

Well glad that everything turned out having a logical explanation, don't really like to get myself into situations I can't explain.

'FAIRIES!' The voice of the mad man echoed on my mind.

Shivered some and Timmy noticed, keeping me close until we decided to leave.

Shortly there after, we returned to the Mansion.

It was quiet, Phineas, Isabella and Blossom went back to Megaville in the morning, therefore they won't come back till Summerween I think.

Well Blossom just wants to be sure everyone in Megaville is alright.

That of her mom, her dad and her little sister, and Brick too I think…

Suddenly we find out on the news that the Word that no body was found on the Conglom-O's ruins.

But those were just people trying to scare the rest.

Cause immediatly the police arrived and arrested for disturbing the peace.

Can't comprehend why is there people that likes doing the things that people like Black White and Denzel Crocker used to do.

Honestly…hope she's dead…cause she sure was dangerous to society.

Did I ever mention that my birthday was that day?

Have kept it a secret, and the only who knows is Timmy. A little late in the night he came by and knocked at my door.

"Happy birthday." Timmy whispered and I smiled.

Why do I keep it a secret? Cause Denzel Crocker ruined it that time…thinking that I was the only way to get to the fairies that protect Timmy…he had a really sick obssession with him…he murdered my sister and…

And…

Took one of my teeth…

Thinking about those things, even with my smile on my face, tears began running down my cheeks.

It was like a river.

Then Timmy hugged me and he tried to comfort me the whole night.

Finally, Timmy handed me the muffin he was carrying for this ocassion.

"Don't let that awful man ruin your special day any longer."

"I'm sorry…"

"Make a wish." Timmy smiled.

"I don't need it…I already have what I always wanted." Then…we kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**No codes.**

**03 Days for Summerween.**

By the time they realized it, even with the absense of Phineas who went with Isabella and Blossom back to Megaville. Ferb and Gretchen just finished the whole preparations for Summerween.

Then they drinked a soda together after.

-Gretchen's point of view.-

"Well…cheers for a job well done."

Gladly the preparations for Summerween were done.

Now what to do?

Then Ferb and I just drinked some more soda.

"Wanna hang around town?" I asked Ferb with a smile.

Then Ferb just gave the thumbs up.

"You've find anything in that code that Isabella gave you and Phineas from Bubbles' phone?" I asked we took a look around the Mystery Shack, we came with Mabel.

Shooking his head, Ferb responded.

"Well at least we now know it was just an old man playing a prank on us."

"Hey watch out! You break you buy it!" Mabel's and Dipper's Gruncle just shouted at us and I sighed letting the small little thing back in it's place.

"Gruncle Stan! Stop being a meanie!" Mabel immediatly screamed back.

Out of a sudden, Dipper came into the Shack.

"Sup guys, heard you were here. You don't want any help with the Summerween party thing?"

"Oh Dipper, we finish that already, but thanks for asking." I responded, Ferb gave the thumbs up again.

"Nice, you sure you want to stay here? Hope you didn't brought your wallets." Dipper said and I chuckled.

"Well do you have any ideas? Phineas usually is the one who organizes the agenda."

"Let me call Gaz, we can organize ourselves to do something then."

"Can me and Buttercup come too!" Mabel popped out of nowhere and Dipper chuckled.

"Sure Mabel, well then, how about you guys meets us near the Muffin."

"The muffin?" I asked.

"Oh right, you haven't been there huh? I'll show you." Mabel said.

"Kay, by the way guys, Ferb and I build some pizza making machines for the party."

"Neat!" Mabel said.

"Well we could try them tonight, with the guys, you know, letting them know to make a pizza party tonight before Summerween."

"Sounds like a plan." Dipper said and I nodded.

Then Ferb gave the thumbs up yet again.

"By the way, where's Perry?" Mabel asked.

"Probably with Phineas." Ferb finally spoke.

"Okay guys, see ya by the muffin."

After Dipper left we also made our way out of the Shack, but we continue going with Mabel around town until we ran into Buttercup.

"Hey guys, sup?"

"Pizza party, tonight. Save your strenght." Mabel said.

"Awesome." Buttercup smiled.

"Also, we gotta go and wait for Dipper by the muffin." Mabel chuckled.

"Oh man, what do you guys have planned?"

"Dunno, I'm still guessing what do they mean by the muffin." I said gently.

"That thing." Buttercup pointed out.

It was a water container with an odd drawing, I chuckled some, it kinda DID looked like a muffin, then Ferb asked softly. "Isn't supposed to be an explosion?"

"Yeah, but if Robbie asks you, it's a Muffin, he did it and failed to make it awesome." Mabel laughed.

"Kay then, shall we?" I asked and we began to walk towards 'The Muffin' and finally we were up there, chatting and such.

"So how you guys doing?" I asked, keeping it cool since I don't know if Buttercup knows that I know.

"Fine, you know, smooch here, smooch there, can't complain." Mabel responded.

Then I noticed the huge blush on Buttercup's face. "You told them didn't you!?"

"Not entirely, you just did." Mabel laughed.

Then I looked at Ferb and he had a blank expression, probably he noticed, just good with his póker face.

"They don't mind, rigt guys?" Mabel asked.

Nodded gently and Ferb gave the thumbs up yet again. "It's alright Buttercup, dunno why are you so scared, haven't you told your sisters yet?"

"No…" Buttercup looked away.

"Don't worry hon, hang in there." Mabel teased, gently poking Buttercup's cheek with her finger, oh she looked mad.

"Hey guys!" We heard Dipper's voice below and we looked that way, there he was with Gaz, we went down and heard about this really organized agenda.

"You think Phineas is an organized gentleman? You haven't met this guy." Mabel teased Dipper.

"Haha, whatever Mabel." Dipper said sarcastically.

Alright, guess Mabel was right, Dipper was almost pointing us the time everytime we were late on Schedule.

Other than that, it was actually fun.

Nothing to big or shiny, just a hang around town with other people.

Finally the night came, and we decided to test those pizza machines.

Everyone was eating in the dinning table watching Box Matches.

Even the girls, ha! It was fun.

Kinda like Thanksgiving…but with tons of pizza.

Also Mordecai and Rigby brought alcohol to the party, at first we were doubtful, but you get curious, so we tried it out.

Not everyone drinked alcohol.

Think it was only Mordecai, Rigby, Frida, Kick and Maggie, since they're kinda older than most of us.

Oddly enough, Candace wasn't anywhere to be seen, she was old enough but think she was too busy calling her mom to bust Phineas and Ferb.

Gladly she wasn't coming, Candace would just have to admit this Summerween will be free of grown ups.

Honestly I drinked a few bottles, and damn, it kinda knocked me out a bit.

Taking a look at Ferb, he didn't seemed affected much.

Suspecting he might have not only english but Irish blood in his veins.

Well, either with all I drink I managed to keep my cool.

"H-hey Ferb…do you want t-to co-come to the roof with me? Let's take this party…on t-top!"

Geez, think not.

But Ferb shrugged.

Even tho I brought him by the hand to the roof…

Until I tripped and Ferb then carried me in his shoulders.

"PARTY TIME!"

That definetly wasn't me screaming…

All of a sudden on the roof, there he was Dexter, making his machine go.

It brought a serious amount of electricity, and all of sudden the whole town of Gravity Falls went dark!

The machine then aimed a ray at the sky and the whole place became…visible.

The stars, the planets, the moon, everything was so clear.

"Wow…"

Even Ferb was impressed…could tell, his eyebrows were more upwards than usual!

"Hahahaha! I did it! Blossom, oh Blossom, you gotta see this!" Dexter said and he turned around and saw us.

"Dude…Bl-Blossom is like…n-not here man. She went back to M-Megaville." I said.

"What?" Dexter said, I could tell, that was sad.

"Sorry man." Ferb said.

"It's alright…"

Then Dexter began walking out, feel really bad for him, spending the whole time here making that so she could see the stars all so bright.

"Aww…Ferb why is life so u-unfair?" I asked.

"Yeah…we should keep you away from the bottle."

Chuckled softly and he put me down. "This is beautiful, it's a good thing to share this with you." I said gently and kissed Ferb lightly.

"Eeyup." Ferb said.

Then we just stayed there, poor Dexter…but at least gave me and Ferb a good moment to remember.


	16. Chapter 16

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman, story by Riddle Glitch.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Review please.**

**02 Days for Summerween.**

The strange reaction that caused Dexter's machine, caused some trouble, it made things easier for someone to take advantage of it, with the incredible amount of mana in the air.

There on the grave.

The red spear looked a bit broken.

It was raining on Gravity Falls.

The spear broke some more.

Arriving at the scene, Gideon and his trophy girlfriend Pacifica looked at the consequences that machine cause on the atmosphere.

"Hahahahaha! Yes! Everything is going according to the plan now…there is still something else left to do."

"What do you mean? What are we doing in this place?" Pacifica asked.

"Bringing a wise individual back into this world!" Said Gideon as he took a look at the second journal, which had the drawing of a triangle with an eye.

"Stop right there! We need something before we can continue with this…ugh…plan." Someone's voice was heard from behind.

"Black White?! What happened to you?" Gideon asked surprised, she did looked a little beat up, even her creepy mask with black paint strockes was a bit shattered.

"Had a confrontation with a serious bitch…hmm, whatever you had planned here dude? This is just protocol, not a romantic dinner."

Then Barbara Grey, better known as Black White took the mask off, revealing her face with a few bruises, she was refering to those large amount of candles that Gideon brought.

"Well here in the book it says…"

Immediatly Barbara interrupted. "Hush! Like I said is Protocol, you don't need all that crap. You only need this." Barbara chuckled as she showed a golden triangle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite super hero in the world…NOT! Hahahahahaha!" The rather disturbing voice of someone else was heard.

Just a guy with clown make up and a purple suit.

"Jack White?! Is that you? You're smiling, what a surprise!" Barbara laughed some.

"It's not Jack White anymore, just simply call me…The Joker. So what happened to you? You look like crap! Haha!"

"Had a fight, didn't you watched the news?" Barbara said. "So what do you got for me?"

"This little thing that I got from Arcade, it's really, REALLY useful! It's a coded mana-tech weapon, it is all about reality distortion, code named: Nightmares."

"This was made by Pixels?" Barbara asked as she grabbed the memory thing.

"I guess so, I don't know! I'm just the guy who stabs people! Hahahahahahaha! You'll need an expert in coding by the way."

"There is no trouble with that, you see we're about to bring someone back from the dead, wanna stay and watch?" Barbara chuckled.

"Not really, I have a lot of things to do! LOTS OF THINGS! Hahahahahaha! Be sure to give my most sincere apologies to that Bill Cipher, I got a bat to squash! Haha, so long, crazies!"

Then The Joker left.

"Oh crap…why are we so close to The Joker and Black White…they're serials…" Pacifica whispered to Gideon who laughed.

"Shut up woman! Now, shall we?" Gideon aimed at Barbara.

"Yeah, sure why not. By the way, blondie, you might want to leave, the guy that we're about to meet might not be someone you want to run into. Beat it."

"You don't have to tell me twice, bye!" Pacifica left in a hurry.

Then a few of Black White's thugs came over and placed a weird mechanism on the grave.

"This makes the last one so far. The other two graves are in their place, now how do we make this thing work eh Doofenshmirtz?"

After Barbara asked, a really odd guy came into view, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz who laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be sure to put the whole thing back into place. Now let's hurry before Perry the Platypus arrive!"

"Yeah right, Perry the Platypus, sure Heinz." Barabara said as she chuckled and made the signal to Gideon implying Heinz was crazy.

"This is my masterpiece! I call it…The Bringingingbacktolife-inator! Hahahahaha patent pending." Heinz said and Barbara nodded.

"Interesting. Huh?! Wait! You didn't put a self-destruct button on this thing, do ya?!" Barbara asked, grabbing Heinz by the shirt.

"No, what? NO! It's Perry the Platypus proof…do not worry."

"Make it work!" Gideon screamed pissed with impatience. "I mean…please." Then Gideon put a innocent look.

"Oh sure it'll make that work right away, no let me introduce to you! Back to world he comes! Bill Cipher 'The Eye of Providence' and most feared serial in the whole Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz screamed and Barbara laughed.

Pulling the lever down, Heinz turned the device on and the whole sky went grey…as a matter of fact everything was turning grey.

The animals and insects that passed by seemed frozen in time.

Then a laugh was heard.

A large triangle was seen on top of the grave until finally the spear broke.

"Hehehehe, hahahahaha! Oh man! Gravity Falls, it's good to be back!" The triangle had a eye, wearing a small top hat and a ribbon, it looked like a pyramid with thin black legs and arms.

"It's good to have you back Cipher." Barbara said.

"Huh?! You! What happened to your hair!? Your beautiful hair." Bill said as he approached Barbara and then caress her black hair. "YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

That voice on Bill Cipher changed as he said the last one, seemed like a really monstrous voice that made Gideon gasp.

"Get your hands of my hair! It's black, deal with it!" Barbara said.

"Something wrong Gideon?" Bill Cipher asked as he noticed how nervous Gideon Gleeful was.

"Huh?! How do you know my name?!"

"Oh hahahaha, calm down kid, I know lots of things." Bill said and then changed his voice back to a monstrous one as his triangle body began to show lots of moments in the world's history. "LOTS OF THINGS!"

"The Trickster and I are ready for Summerween." Barbara told Bill who laughed again.

"Yeah I know, Old Man McGucket turned to be really useful, when you see the Trickster, tell him he can him next Summerween."

"Sure thing."

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz, looking good." Bill Cipher said.

"Oh thanks, I have been doing Pilates, nobody has asked me tho." Heinz said.

"Also Bell, would you mind telling your father that I'll be seeing him soon?"

"Huh?!" Barbara asked.

They were being watched, and Bill knew.

Suddenly a White haired appeared out of nowhere, she was the one who the Powerpuff Girls fought before at Mandark's base.

"My father wants you out of the picture." Bell said and both Bill Cipher and Barbara began laughing it aloud.

"It's a pretty hard task, for someone like you, you've no idea that are worse things out there, am I right?" The creepy voice of a large man behind Bell made the small girl turned around immediatly and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

It was The Summerween Trickster, he was a really thing and large man looking like a Scarecrow with a Green happy face with no eyes on the mask.

"Now, you…" Bill's voice came from behind Bell, who gasped as she then build tears who came down like a river. "WILL EXPERIENCE NIGHTMARES…"

At the same moment, Professor X who was having communication with Bell just lost her signal and screamed.

"Hey Bell! Bell! Respond!"

The screens that surrounded Professor X all began to run wild with symbols, numbers and weird letters.

Finally a triangle appeared in one and Bill Cipher out of nowhere popped out.

"So you're the guy who is meddling in our territory? I'm sorry but I think we'll refuse getting your refill on Chemical X this time." Bill said.

"Who are you and what do you want? You certainly don't know the trouble you could get yourself into if you bring me back Bell!"

"You're kidding right?! Hahaha, but seriously, I'm what most people call, a monster, the universe gave me this form."

"Heh, you don't look like a monster."

"So what do you thought I would look huh?! Hahahaha like a red faggot with crab hands?!"

Out of a sudden Bill became larger.

"Oh no, no no no no. You see, monsters exist in the mind and that's what I am, I am a mind monster. And right now, me and my people have something important to do."

"Why would I care?"

"Because WE allowed you to try and do your pathetic attempt on defeating The Powerpuff, by the way, Zim i son our side now. He's stupid but he has a lot of potential because even for a alien…he's insane…" Then Bill changed to his monstrous voice. "LIKE THE REST OF US!"

All of a sudden the people that surrounded Professor X which were mostly aliens all began to explode, screaming in pain before painting the whole room red.

"Well you had your chance and you blew it, so it's our turn now. Take a seat and enjoy the fun. Destroying the Powerpuff Girls, that's no fun! What we want to show them is…" Then Bill changed to his mounstrous voice. "IT'S THAT THEY CAN'T SAVE THEM ALL!"

Then Professor X tripped into the floor, the blood of his allies made him shook even.

"Well anyway have to go, to challenge the Powerpuff Girls. This should be fun. Alright see ya, but remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is an hologram, buy gold, BYE!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Story by Riddle Glitch.**

**01 Day for Summerween.**

Really early in the morning, The Pines Mansion.

Silence ran through the whole place.

Everyone was Deep asleep.

Suddenly, Dipper found himself awaken by someone else.

Then the silence came to an end.

"Whoa, who is there?!" Dipper asked immediatly aiming his flashlight at the shadow on his room.

"Dude! Turn that off, many people have disappeared in the town, just came to check you out bro." It was Soos.

Then Dipper sighed in relief. "Man, you scared me."

"There's something you need to see dude. But first let's get Mabel, this is something she might want to see too." Soos was whispering, it was still dark, and Dipper found it odd.

"Alright man, but I don't know if she'll be available, you know. She has been sleeping with Buttercup lately."

"Got ya. Don't worry, let's see if we can get her, then I'll show you man, it's crazy." Dipper's curiosity was growing.

When they went into Mabel's room quietly, they found out that Mabel wasn't cuddling with Buttercup, therefore Dipper gently tried to wake her up.

"Hey Mabel…"

"Huh? Who goes there?!" Mabel asked slapping Dipper's face.

"Ow! What the fuck Mabel?"

Then Mabel turned the lights on, Buttercup immediatly woke up surprised.

"What the hay man? I was sleeping and you come to my room to interrupt my wonderful dreams and oh hi Soos! Where was I…? Oh yeah! What the hay man?! Look at the time!"

"Dude, we were trying to show you something. It's pretty neat, you know, like the old times? Pterodaptyl bros, Mystery Twins and all that awesomeness bro." Soos said.

"What?" Buttercup asked really tired.

"Let's go Soos." Dipper said.

"Fine, let's see what this is about, you go back to sleep hon I'll be right back." Mabel said kissing Buttercup lightly.

"Kay." Buttercup then went back to sleep.

Then Soos took the twins outside, on the back on the Mansion.

There were words written in black.

'Oculo Provintae, Semper Vigilantum. Coloris Absenti.' All of them were confused and rather creeped out.

"So what do you think that could have made this bro?" Soos asked.

"Probably just Old Man McGucket. Had been trying to get our attention with weird letters and text messages."

"Dude, the old man got a cellphone? Good for him! Hahaha" Soos said.

"Well, there's numbers and letters all over again." Mabel said.

And then Dipper saw, little numbers and letters below the larger message in latin.

Uloold gsv ovzw…

Blfi 3-15-12-15-18-19 zdzrd…

Then Dipper took note of them and figured it only the numbers.

"Well the numbers spell a Word, which is 'colors', but dunno. Phineas and Ferb managed to translate a code similar to the letters but I don't know how to do that myself."

"Lemme check dude." Soos said and Dipper smiled.

"Knock yourself out man."

"You sure Old Man McGucket might have done this? I mean sounds complicated." Mabel said.

"Really? The Old Man that builds robot for attention?"

"Haha yeah you're right. So let's head back to sleep, we'll clean this up later." Then they were about to leave when they realized Soos wasn't following.

"You're coming Soos?" Dipper asked.

"Look dude! I just figured this out!" Soos said.

Then Dipper and Mabel chuckled to themselves, this would be good.

"Just tried something that I once saw on the internet, letters are coded backwards in the alphabet, like a is z, b is y, c is x and so on dude."

"Huh?" Dipper asked surprised.

The message Soos decoded spelled.

Follow the lead…

Your colors await…

"Whoa! Soos that's amazing!" Mabel said.

"Really impressed man. But follow the lead? What lead?"

"Probably that lead bro." Soos said, there was also a triangle in the Wood.

"Guess you're right. A trial of triangles huh?"

Looking back at the Woods, they could see several triangles carved in the Wood.

"Let's check it out bro!" Soos said. Mabel and Dipper followed Soos but not because they were curious but because they wanted to stop him from getting lost.

"Hey Soos! Not so fast man!"

Then suddenly they lost track of Soos, but the triangles continued.

"Where is Soos!?" Mabel asked worried.

"Let's follow the triangles, he probably is still following that trail!"

Then Mabel and Dipper followed the trail, which lead to a mysterious grave.

There it was…crumbled in pieces, where it used to be a spear in the center of it.

On the tree behind the grave, it was carved…'This is the third…'

"We gotta look for Soos, Dipper!" Mabel said a bit scared.

"Oh nuts…he probably got lost."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my arch nemesis. The Mystery Twins, The Pines! Hahahahahaha" They heard the annoying of that old enemy of them, Dipper and Mabel glared at Lil' Gideon.

"What the fuck are you doing out of Foster's Asylum!?"

Then Lil' Gideon laughed again.

"What's so funny, you fraud?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Well I was released. Nothing to worry about, just came by, didn't thought I would run into you guys, how's my good old pal, Stanford Pines?"

"That's none of your business, stay away from us and from the Mystery Shack, you hear?!" Dipper said.

Then Gideon laughed again.

"Oh Dipper would you calm down? There's nothing to worry about…then again, COLORIS ABSENTI!"

Just after Gideon sayed those words and throwed a candle towards the grave.

Then everything began to froze in time.

The colors were gone and everything was grey.

Disturbingly the trees began to ooze black paint and Dipper and Mabel gasped.

"So you were the one making all this weird things!" Dipper said.

Were the candle landed, just around the grave it was burned in a triangle, then Dipper and Mabel were thrown like by some magnetic field into two of the edges of the triangle, while Gideon stayed in the last edge.

Then Mabel screamed as she felt her forehead burning in a yellow flame.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed unable to leave the edge, then his forehead also burned.

But Dipper had his forehead burned by a orange flame.

Last but not least, Gideon was the one that screamed louder, a White flame burning his forhead, then all of a sudden.

There on their foreheads, something fell, and the flame seized to exist.

Their foreheads were alright, there wasn't any harm, probably the pain was only in their mind.

But the curious thing, was that what fell from their foreheads…was a triangle, with an eye.

Each with the color of the flame that burned them.

Finally, everything went back to normal.

"What did you did to us?!" Dipper asked pissed.

"Is this all?! It can't be, it just can't! What…" Gideon realized, how mad Mabel and Dipper were and he chuckled nervously.

"Out of my sight you little creep! Or I'll get the broom!" Mabel screamed loudly.

Then Gideon gasped. "Not the broom!" Then grabbed the White triangle from the floor and left in a hurry, Dipper and Mabel just curiously looked down.

Out of a sudden, a bright light confused them.

Apprently, the sun came up.

"Did the time really froze? Or did we traveled further in time?" Dipper asked confused, and Mabel just grabbed the triangles.

"We gotta go look for Soos, we'll discuss about this…weird things later." Then Dipper nodded and they continued looking for Soos.

They were about to go to the authorities after hours of trying to find Soos in the Woods until they went to the Shack to tell Gruncle Stan and there he was!

"SOOS!" Dipper and Mabel screamed.

"Hey bros!"

"Am I glad to see you're safe!" Mabel said.

"Really? Aww, thanks guys, but why?" Soos asked.

"You know, we lost track of you on the Woods, we were worried."

"The Woods? Dude, what're you talking about?"

Then Dipper became suspicious.

"What?! Soos you ran like if there was a monster on your back!" Mabel then was interrupted by Dipper.

"Oh, we just had a really bad dream together…you know, it's a twin thing, Mabel a Word please!"

"Why is Soos acting so weird?" Mabel asked, then Dipper responded after.

Making sure Soos or anyone else was hearing.

"Don't want to sound paranoid, but remember where we are. Odd things happen in this place. Maybe it wasn't Soos…"

"What're you talking about. It looked like Soos, it sounded like Soos, it was Soos man!"

"Shhh! Keep it quiet. Remember how he suddenly broke into the Mansion? We never gave him a key, plus not even Soos is awake at that time."

Then Mabel gasped. "And the codes…"

"That's right, don't want to sound mean, but how all of sudden Soos managed to crack those codes."

"So…who could that be? Gideon…or…"

"Not sure, but this can't be good, we can't trust no one…but the focus were this."

Then Mabel and Dipper took a look at their triangles.

"If only I had my journal we could search for any of this…"

"Come on Dipper. We gotta erase that message or else the guys will get all scared again! Remember Bubbles might get depressed again."

"Alright, let's go."

But when they came back.

There wasn't any black paint no more…

"What happened here?!"

"This is getting creepier…do you think we dreamed about it?" Mabel asked rather nervous but Dipper was doubtful.

"No don't think so, remember we still got the triangles. Whoever was taking Soos form, certainly wanted us to find those things."

After a bit, Dipper and Mabel heard a noise on the other side of the Mansion.

"HEY! What are you doing here?!" It was Buttercup's voice.

Fast, Dipper and Mabel ran to the other side and there she was, along Bubbles, in a fighting position as they found…Bell?

"Isn't that?" Dipper asked.

"That bitch who kidnapped Blossom for Mandark!" Mabel exclaimed.

But not only Bell, but also a little robot wearing…a dog suit? It was just screaming and running in circles.

"TRIANGLE GUY! TRIANGLE GUY! TRIANGLE GUY!"

But Bell was against a tree, crying and covering her face, she looked scared for some reason.

"You got so nerve to show your damn face yet again!" Buttercup screamed.

"Whoa guys, calm down." Dipper put himself in the middle.

"Move Dipper! Remember who this bitch is! Because of her we almost lost Blossom!" Buttercup said.

"Don't you look it's a little odd she's crying? I mean look at her, she's terrified!"

"Please don't hurt me…" Bell whispered.

"OH! I'm not falling for that!" Buttercup said.

"Are you still wearing pajamas?" Bubbles asked confused.

By the fact Dipper and Mabel were still in fact in pajamas.

"Please I'm serious! Don't hurt me…I just want to know who am I or where am I…I don't recall anything…"

The worried tone on Bell was so convincing that even Mabel was against Buttercup hurting Bell.

"Hey, calm down, you hear her, seems to be this is serious…" Then Mabel whispered. "You know she might have a slight mental problem, it's odd she's not acting weird like last time…"

"But we can't trust her!"

Out of a sudden Bubbles changed her mind.

"What happened to you, why are you covered…in this black goo?"

When Bubbles asked, Bell didn't know how to answer.

"Maybe you could come in and tell us what happened?"

Out of a sudden, then went into the Mansion, Bell was given the time for her to get a shower, when she came back, she was wearing some of Bubbles' clothes.

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Bubbles asked, the whole group was reunited, it kinda intimidated Bell a bit.

"The only thing I remember was a nightmare…a triangle with an eye stared at me…and my head began to hurt…"

Again Bubbles kinda turned pale.

"Whoa, guys, even I'm beginning to be creeped out by this thing." Rigby said.

"Semper…Vigilantum…" Bell whispered, tears began running down her cheeks.

This catched Dipper's and Mabel's attention.

"What did you said?" Dipper asked.

"He kept repeating that…"

"Who?" Mabel asked.

"The triangle…"

"It means 'always watching' in latin." Ferb answered.

"This is creepy…" Frida responded.

They kept asking questions.

And finally, even Buttercup admitted that Bell wasn't the same gal that helped Professor X and Zim back in Megaville.

But things on Gravity Falls just kept getting more mysterious…

The codes…should they take them seriously?

Or were they fake?

No one really knows it really.

That was the strangest thing, other than that, one could hear, back there on the Woods, the laughs of three were loud. Really loud.


	18. Chapter 18

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Summerween, 4.**

By the time everyone went to finally sleep, the day was over and it was Summerween already.

Both Dipper and Mabel coldn't find a way to sleep.

-Dipper's room.-

There was a knock at the door.

Gently, Dipper went to check, Gaz was there on the other side. This time wearing some shorts and a shirt which she usually slept with.

Then smiled.

"Hey Gaz. What's up?"

"Dunno, I wasn't able to sleep."

"Me neither…Summerween party tomorrow…guess, it's going to be fun huh?"

"Yeah." Gaz smiled, both showed nervousness signs. "So…dunno wanna do something? Cause I honestly…was really bored."

"Hehe, yeah me too. Well…wanna come in?" Dipper finally asked.

"Okay." Gaz smiled.

If only Dib would know…

There was a small couch and a television on Dipper, so they began to watch a few shows for a while.

-Mabel's room.-

"Dude? What's up with you?" Buttercup asked.

"Huh?" Mabel asked back.

"You've been thinking a lot lately."

"Have I? Oh silly me. Hahahahaha." Mabel still showed a sign of nervousness.

"Come on, spill it out!" Buttercup teased, poking Mabel's cheek.

"Quit it man. Alright…I'll tell ya…but you won't beleive me…"

Then Mabel began telling Buttercup what just happened in the morning, the fact that it kinda has something to do with Bell.

"Whoa…you sure you didn't dreamed that?"

"No man! I mean…here look. This is real. This came out of my burning forehead!" Mabel showed the yellow triangle to Buttercup and she examined it.

"Oh well…yup! It's definetly a triangle." Buttercup laughed.

"Dude! If I wasn't extremly creeped out, I would be laughing too!"

"Calm down, so…this stalker of yours is back in town huh?"

"Supposedly, he was released from Foster's Asylum! I mean the guy is insane, he tried to hurt us before!"

"Oh well, don't worry about it, I'll be sure to not let that happen again, kay?" Buttercup teased again, winking.

"Seriously Buttercup, don't make me punch you in the face." Mabel said, she was definetly not in the mood for teasing.

"Alright…geez." Buttercup said and gathered a few of her clothes and was about to go back to her room.

"Where are you going?!" Mabel shouted out.

"Take a shower girl. Calm down."

"Oh…don't you want to take one here with me instead?" Mabel said, she did have a shower aswell.

"You kidding right?" Buttercup blushed.

"Oh come on! You're a girl, I'm a girl, there's nothing below those clothes that I haven't seen! Or else that there's something popping up? Powerpuff…don't have extra things do they?"

"Dude…not funny."

"Am I laughing?!" Mabel screamed.

Then both began laughing.

"Well at least you're beginning to be Mabel again."

"Please Buttercup…I don't want to be alone…this seriously is creeping me out. The thing that bothers me the most is…"

"What?"

"Who…was pretending to be Soos?"

"Stop worrying about that. Probably it was that Lil' Gideon guy!" Buttercup said and gently placed his clothes on the bed and gently went pat Mabel in the back.

"You know…let's just forget about what happened…" Mabel then placed the triangle in one of the drawers.

"Kay then, we'll be right back!" Buttercup said and before she was able to grab her towel, Mabel's hand stopped her from ever grabbing it.

"Oh you poor thing, you actually thought I was joking! Oh no no no no missy, you're going to shower with me. It'll be like…a good step for our relationship…" Mabel said and she gently a finger along Buttercup's arm.

"…Dude…now you're the one creeping me out…" Buttercup said.

-Dipper's room.-

The fact that Dipper was woken up by a Soos impostor, meant he didn't had much sleep. Therefore he then found himself awake with his head resting on Gaz's lap.

"Whoa!" Dipper woke up rather surprised, taking a seat again on the couch. "Sorry I just…didn't slept…"

"It's alright Dipper. Was actually falling asleep aswell." Gaz said, changing the channel, Dipper couldn't tell if that was actually true.

Because Gaz always kept her eyes closed.

"Do you think that girl is telling the truth?" Gaz asked.

"Huh? About what?" Gladly Dipper sighed, because of Gaz changing the subject.

"That she doesn't even remembers her name."

"Oh that. Don't know…but…can you keep a secret?"

"Dipper, you've asked me that before. You know you can trust me." Gaz said.

"Hehe…yeah."

Then Dipper told Gaz what happened that morning, what worried Gaz the most was that Gaz wouldn't beleive him…yet she did.

"What is that then?" Gaz asked when Dipper showed her the triangle.

"Don't know yet…damn, if I only I still had my journal I would be able to find about it."

"Sorry that my stupid brother lost that book, know it's really important for you."

"Oh, well, don't be so harsh on your bro, he makes mistakes sometimes."

"You have no idea."

Showing a bit of concern, Dipper find it really odd that Gaz would have so much anger against her brother.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Come on Gaz…"

"It's that…Dib is a jerk…he's always trying to solve mysteries…dad was never in the house…I was alone. The only thing I had were video games. I tried to hang out with Dib…but he always pushed me away…I never had what you and Mabel have."

"Oh." Dipper said and gently got closer to Gaz.

"Sorry to hear. Would an awkward hug cheer you up?" Dipper smiled.

"Really?" For the first time, Gaz actually chuckled softly.

"Give me a good one." Dipper chuckled aswell, gently hugging Gaz.

Then both made an awkward tone on their voices as they patted their backs. "Pat, pat!"

"Thank you…Dipper, you're better than a brother." Gaz whispered.

"You really think so?" Dipper asked.

Out of a sudden, they both still in each other's arms, realized their faces were close to each other, Gaz's eyes were a bit opened, therefore Dipper couldn't help to feel the tension. Then Gaz leaned a bit forward.

Like a magnetic reaction Dipper began feeling his face attracted by Gaz, it was like an eternity, they leaning closer and closer.

Until finally…Gaz took the initiative and kissed Dipper in the lips, catching him by surprise. Finally, then began kissing back, it wasn't a long Kiss, it was rather short.

But still they found themselves panting for air, the chemical reactions in their minds have them exhausted both from the lack of sleep and the stress of the whole mysterious things going on.

Even so…it didn't matter, for neither of them.

Gently they moved each other to lay on the couch and began making out, not passionately nor lustful. They were calm, there signs of exhaustation still.

It didn't past through that, they never experienced this kind of closeness with anyone.

Like Gaz, always playing video games, doing homework, taking care of the house, her job, playing video games professionally. She never had time for socializing, because she didn't want to socialize with much people.

Or Dipper who had almost the same problems as Gaz, except he was always sticking his nose in something.

-Mabel's room.-

After Mabel and Buttercup finished their shower.

Then Buttercup couldn't hide the fact she felt awkward around Mabel.

Because she had now seen everything about her!

"Oh boy oh my WORD! Mabel just saw my bewbs! Hahahahahha, stop being such a drama queen!" Laughing, Mabel teased.

"Whatever." Buttercup whispered.

"Geez girl. You saw my boobs too, nothing out of this world. I honestly still don't get it why boys find it so amusing. Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs! Isn't it Waddles? Word is funny tho!" Mabel chuckled some.

"Aren't we…moving that fast?"

"You crazy? We only took a shower Buttercup. It's not like we had sex."

"Whoa!"

"It's a Word Buttercup, like boobs! And…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Buttercup interrupted.

"Hahahahaha, oh man, you're so funny. I was going to say poop, you know cause it rhymes with…boob?" Mabel laughed.

"Oh man…never shut up do ya?"

"Nope!"

"Let's watch some television Waddles!"

Then Mabel went to her couch and turned the television on.

While Buttercup took out her laptop, beginning to check the internet some, distracting herself a bit.

-Dipper's room.-

They fell asleep. In each other's arms.

Suddenly, Dipper began having some weird dreams.

Everything was grey.

It was like living on his own head.

There were doors.

Each door with a different memory.

Mostly all of certain events that happened in Gravity Falls way back.

Out of a sudden, Dipper gasped as he opened a door and there he fell, into the Bottomless Pit like the first time!

Screaming.

Landing rougly on the bottom of the Bottomless Pit.

There it was.

Picking it up, Dipper gasped, it couldn't be.

But it was. Then again it wasn't. Cause it resembled the one who he lost, but instead, there was a triangle with an eye which '4' instead.

Suddenly the eye below his feet on the bottom of the Bottomless Pit began to glow gold.

Then out of a sudden, Dipper felt a hand on his shoulder.

"WHOA! Who're you?"

"Dude, don't freak out on me." It was Soos.

Doubtful, Dipper took a few steps back.

"No…I'm not going to fall in that again! You're not Soos!"

Then Soos smiled.

"You're not as dumb as you look kid."

"Who are you really?!"

"An observer." Not Soos said.

"What do you want from us?! Why do you torture our minds?!"

"Will respond that question with another question. Why not?"

Feeling a chill down his spine, Dipper gulped.

"What do you win with all this? I mean…why all those codes, all those dreams and this, the triangle you just lead us to!?"

"It's all a big part in a thing I call. Absense of Color. Do you honestly want to know before it even begins? That's cheating. And I don't like cheating."

"You're Bill…Cipher aren't you?"

"I've been call by many names. But alright sure, you can call me Bill Cipher. I've been observing this world ever…since…forever I think. I've lost COUNT! Hahahahahahaha."

"Huh?!" Dipper screamed as the Bottomless Pit began getting over run by dollar bills.

All of them…there he was, watching.

"Heh, whoever made those bills. Once saw my true form. I'm always watching Dipper Pines. I always do."

"You're lying…"

"Why would I? Then again you wouldn't know. There's a big picture. Bigger than you can imagine. I know things Dipper Pines, really fascinating things. LOTS OF THINGS!" The last part, Not Soos' voice changed to a very frightening one.

"Soon Blossom Utonium would arrived with her Friends, Phineas Flinn and Isabella Shapiro. Hehehe, don't worry they'll arrive safely."

"Don't you dare to hurt my Friends!" Dipper managed to get out of the dollar bills pile and tried to tackle Not Soos only to run right through him.

"You ain't in the real world Dipper Pines! Hahahahaha, oh man, it's so funny how dumb you are! Just like that scientist trying to get a Chemical X refill."

"What're you talking about?!"

"You know, I like you Dipper Pines. Not as much as I like your beautiful blonde friend. Not the one with cancer, she's going to die anyway. Bubbles, silly name for a girl. Then again…"

"Please, don't do it! Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you!"

"MY POINT IS!" Not Soos screamed with his frightening voice then went back to a normal voice. "When Blossom and the others arrive. Gravity Falls will fall into the claws of the Master of Mischief! Can you, stop him? From consuming Green?"

"What're you talking about?! Master of Mischief…you don't say…The Summerween Trickster?!"

"The answer is in the colors Dipper Pines. You've already taken three, you all three, plus the previous three…only five colors, and the colorful city will bleed, Dipper Pines. You've got '4' use it wisely. Do not misunderstand me boy. I DON'T GIVE CLUES THAT EASILY!" Not Soos screamed again.

Then…Dipper woke up and screamed, sweating cold.

Catching her by surprise, Gaz moved away from Dipper.

Definitely scared by Dipper's sudden scream.

"Oh…it was a dream…it was only…a dream?" Dipper took a look at his left hand…there it was. '4'.

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for the reviews, glad you both liking the story so far. To the one who didn't liked Mabel x Buttercup, sorry, can't change it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Summerween.**

Shocked, they were. Even at such a late time, they were at the corner of the room.

Gently Gaz kept herself really close to Dipper, it was really odd in her to be frightened. Yet what just happened and the fact the wall behind the television had written in black paint the words. 'Your reality is a game to me.' Had a person such as Gaz shocked.

None spoke, the room was silent.

"Seriously Dipper…where did that come from?" Finally Gaz broke the ice.

"Not sure…"

The room went silent again.

That book, '4', where did it came from? Those were the words that echoed through their little brains.

"It's not logical the fact you said you were dreaming about it…"

"I'm not lying…when I woke up it was there on my hand…"

"Maybe we should tell the others?"

"And tell them what? That I dreamed with a book and a person pretending to be Soos that practically threatened our lives?"

"What else can we do? Now that you mention it…starting to get worried about Phineas, Isabella and Blossom…"

"He said…that he liked a blonde friend of mine…not the one with cancer…she said Bubbles. The only other blonde girl in our group is…"

"Mandy…" Gaz responded concerned.

"It's true then? That she's sick?"

"Only Bubbles and me know…"

"Whoa…poor Mandy…what kind?"

"Brain tumor. It's inoperable."

"That sucks. No wonder why she has become really distant ever since we finished high school."

"Dipper, what're we going to do about that book?"

"Well…we could use it to our advantage."

"How're you going to do that?"

"Seems to be Bill Cipher is full of himself…" Suddenly Gaz interrupted.

"Dipper, this isn't funny."

"Sorry Gaz…I wish I was joking but I'm not…Not Soos didn't denied being Bill Cipher."

"This is place is starting to creep me out."

"You know…ever since I was Young, I came here every Summer and for once…I want to be elsewhere."

Suddenly Dipper walked forward, Gaz slowly behind him as he gently took '4' into his hands and browsed the first page. –See Riddle-Glitch88 account on deviantart for reference on the page and it's codes.-

"The three eyed creature…" Dipper whispered.

There were some odd characters on top and below, there were codes in letters and numbers once again.

On top of that it had a weird drawing of three eyes, would that be the three eyed monster?

"It says The Colorful City. Like the first code we cracked." Gaz said.

"Well it also is mentioned on the poem that Mandy heard on the radio where the Summerween Trickster's murders took place."

"MCG?"

"Initials?" Dipper asked.

"Yellow, red and blue repeat on the codes and on the The Three Eyed Creature drawing." Gaz remarked.

"Well…Bill did told me that the answer is in the colors. Now that you mention…those three colors are called primary."

"Numbers spell the Word 'fire' but the letter codes what could they say?" Gaz said, they then took a seat on the couch and began to look at the page some more.

"Only Ferb could tell us. But I don't think is a good idea to be waking him up at this hour…think that we should leave this for tonight, let's go to sleep?"

"Don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Me neither but what can we do? It's going to be a long Summerween."

"We should sleep in my room? Please Dipper? I don't want to sleep alone…I just don't want to be near this book while I sleep…"

"Yeah don't worry." Dipper smiled.

"Thanks."

"You said that the number code spelled fire right? Now that I remember, right when me and Mabel cleared the conspiracy behind the discovery of Gravity Falls, there was a triangle that mentioned to be the symbol of fire in alchemy."

"Isn't Alchemy a dead science?"

"Well…The Eye of Providence…the compass and all the other symbols are usually referenced on dead sciences."

"Let's just go…"

"Oh right sorry…"

Then Dipper left '4' on the table near his bed and out of the room they went.

To sleep on Gaz's room.

When they arrived, Dipper was ready to go and sleep on the couch but gently Gaz grabbed his hand making Dipper nervous.

"Don't…you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Not really, unless you want to. The bed is comfy tho." Gaz smiled.

-Mabel's room.-

Without her realizing, Mabel fell asleep cuddling with Waddles on the couch.

Just like Dipper, she had a bad dream where everything was grey. Lots of door which brought her back memories from the previous Summers they spent on Gravity Falls.

Then there was a memory where she borrowed '3' from Dipper to find something useful for her current problems.

What catched her eye, was the fact there was a page with an odd triangle with an eye.

'The Eye of Providence.'

Then Mabel began to speak aloud.

"This is really spooky Waddles."

Suddenly she realized she wasn't with anyone but herself, Mabel panicked.

"Hi? Please someone, anyone? ANSWER me please!"

No response.

Looking back the book, she didn't seemed to be able to turn the page around, but when she did, the page was back on that Triangle guy page again.

Then Mabel read aloud.

Clearing her throat, Mabel nervously said. "This is…blank, Bill has turned out to be one of the most friendly and most trustworthy individuals that I have encountered in my whole life. There isn't any…blank, such a gentleman…"

There were missing parts of the pages and…Mabel did found disturbing that there was so much red paint on those pages…she hoped that was red paint.

Then what really sent a chill down her spine was that suddenly…the whole thing she just read was scratched before her eyes and suddenly words in black were appearing instead that spelled 'CANNOT BE TRUSTED!'

Suddenly, Mabel fell to the floor.

Screaming aloud.

"BUTTERCUP!"

The floor just vanished and Mabel fell down what she remembered to be the Bottomless Pit.

There on the ground, a Golden Triangle with an eye was seen.

Memories began fragmenting there, Mabel was just a mere spectator.

"So you're Bill?" The myserious voice of a man was heard.

Everything was so blurry, Mabel couldn't tell what she was just seeing. Then a responding voice was heard.

"Pleased to meet you Mister…" The sound disappeared in that moment. "You can call me Bill Cipher, before anything I am amazed by your intellect. You solved all my clues that lead to me."

"No please, my intellect is nothing compared to the man that arquitected the whole puzzle."

"Why thank you, you make my work's worth."

"What has me intrigued is…how do you know my name?"

"I know lots of things Mister…" The sound vanished again. "Here let me show you a few of the things I can do. Heard you need help with the current enigmatic things that are happening in your reality."

"Can you really help me? Bill?"

"Well I can help you alright, if you can help me of course."

After hearing this Mabel just remembered what the pages just said.

"NO! You can't trust him! Don't!"

All of a sudden everything was dark.

Suddenly, Mabel heard a audio tape.

This was the voice of someone different.

"Had just figured a way through the puzzle on '4', it lead me to find a lost individual trapped in another world! He calls himself Bill…"

Suddenly the audio cracked and then skip-forward to yet another voice.

"Been having this weird dreams with a triangle…it stares at me…"

Then skip-forward again.

Yet another voice. "Just bought some gasoline around Gravity Falls and there it was…on my wallet."

Skip-forward another voice.

"Claims to know lots of things."

Skip-forward, yet another voice. "Fascinating things…"

"Such a gentleman, he helped me with my current issues. I think I can go back to my hometown now."

"Gold is pure?"

"This is William Cipher…I just found out…a book."

"What?!" Mabel spoke aloud.

"It has a triangle and '4' in the middle of the eye."

"DIPPER! BUTTERCUP! ANYONE! Just wake me up!" Mabel tried to close her eyes and put her hands on her ears.

But she was still able to see and hear everything.

"The puzzle lead me to a way to infinite worlds! This is…amazing! Whatever this leads me to at the end…will certainly be a great treasure for us the human beings to understand our world and our reality a little more."

Suddenly skip-forward, same voice.

"Hi this is William Cipher…this is the second time audio taping my discoveries in this odd town called Gravity Falls…have been dreaming with this weird triangle…think is watching me…"

Skip-forward same voice.

"Tried making a move on a certain blonde girl I met in town…but…I don't know I'm so nervous…don't want to creep her out."

Skip-forward same voice.

"The dreams are recurrent…was buying something on the grocery store when I took my wallet out…a chill went down my spine when I realized my subcounscious might been playing some sick joke on me…the triangle is in every single one of my dollar bills…"

Skip-forward same voice.

"Finally gave the last touches to my house…I just hope she likes it."

Skip forward same voice.

"Well…she rejected me…then again it might be because I wasn't really prepared…haven't had any sleep. Trying to finally break that puzzle."

Skip forward same voice.

"Just did it! Cracked the code…and the most creepy thing about it…it's that I finally know why I have been dreaming with triangles! It's because this individual trapped in another world…oddly enough he kinda has a name that resembles mine!"

Skip forward same voice.

"Calls himself Bill Cipher…this is William Cipher. He just promised me he will help me with my situation…So I can finally start talking with girls again!"

Skip forward same voice.

"Well Bill turned out to be so nice. You never see such a gentleman, he doesn't asks anything in return!"

Skip forward same voice.

"Had a chat with Bill…it was rather emotional. He had claimed to be in this world for too long…imagine that? All the things he knows and all the things he has seen? And the only thing that he wants the most is…mortality."

Skip forward same voice.

"Having…this weird thoughts lately…"

Skip forward same voice.

"THEY WON'T STOP! Haven't been able to contact Bill again…but I don't think he's far away! I keep seeing him on my dreams! He just won't respond!"

Skip forward same voice.

"Finally did it…she refused to come with me…so I took my chance…she had to be mine…"

After hearing that Mabel screamed loudly. "BUTTERCUP! Please wake me up!"

"The blood sprayed on my face…and finally…I found peace…have to honor her…but how?"

"Consume her…" A very creepy whisper was heard…

"Bill…is that you?"

"Hehehe…gold is pure…she is pure…"

"There is no Bill Cipher isn't it? It was always…me…William…Bill Cipher…"

"The mind is weak…"

"Insanity…"

"Weak…"

"Am I going insane?"

"Weak…"

"No."

"Weak…"

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Weak…"

"Do you hear me Mabel? The universe gave me a new form. Who would have thought that insanity creates monsters."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Mabel kept repeating herself.

"When you wake up. Be sure to save Green. Or else…"

"WAKE UP!"

"MABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Buttercup screamed.

Suddenly finally Mabel woke up, sweating cold and she immediatly hugged Buttercup.

Tears began flowing like a river.

"What happened? You begun to scream." Buttercup asked concerned.

"Semper…vigilantum…" Mabel said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Based on The Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken, Gravity Falls by Alex Hirsch and The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi by bleedman.**

**Gravity Falls.**

**Summerween.**

On a deep sleep, Blossom found herself. Back in Megaville, she came back to see how Brick was doing after the battle against Black White in one of Conglom-O's buildings.

'The kiss…Brick's kiss before High School ended left my feelings confused…' Blossom thought.

Memories began running.

'It doesn't help either that Dexter is still…trying to turn our friendship into a relationship…I'm not interested on those things right now!'

Suddenly Brick materialized in her dream.

The surroundings were cold.

The empty space showed Brick at the end of a hallway which soon became infinite until finally another individual materialized behind Brick and stabbed him, making him scream in pain.

"BRICK!" Blossom screamed and began to run towards Brick but the hallway never let her reach him, suddenly the mysterious individual wearing a creepy mask spoke.

"Hahahaha! It's no use Blossom…you're not invincible, even you have a weakness. You just have to find the right bullet…"

The woman then pointed a gun at Brick who coughed some more blood before she just shoot him right in the head.

After seeing that, Blossom stopped and screamed as loud as she could. "Noooooooooooooo!" Tears began flowing like a river.

Suddenly weird monsters began materializing around her, they looked…somewhat familiar.

"You're nothing than a doll pretending to be human…pretending to be a person…" Black White said.

The monsters began attacking Blossom and she defended herself, brutally hitting those monsters with all her might, their black bodies were crushed by her hands but they were so many.

Out of a sudden Black White began laughing madly and managed to stab Blossom before she hitted her hard in the face sending her way back.

Like crazy, Black White continued laughing. "Hahahaha…oh my, you're a tough one. I like it!"

Then, the monsters managed to overcome Blossom and she collapsed.

Just before Black White could finish Blossom off, a huge light materialized.

Either way, Blossom was seeing everything blurry, she saw…two eyes.

Yellow and Blue.

Then she could distinguish a third color…red.

"NO! You're supposed to be death!"

"Begone!" Another voice was heard and finally Black White and all the monsters were vanish from the space.

Then a third voice…a creepy one spoke. "You're making the wrong choice…you can't stop what it comes next."

"I'll die again trying to."

"Hehehehehe…."

"Blossom, can you hear me?" Suddenly Blossom was healed and saw that blue color brightness around the eye, but within a blink she saw a woman.

But…it couldn't be…she knew her. One of Megaville's old heroes. Scarlett…

"Are you…Scarlett? But…what're you doing here? Didn't you died…?" Blossom asked then managed to stand up and try to look for Brick.

"This is a dream Blossom. Brick is fine."

Then Blossom looked at the woman, blonde woman with witch clothes.

"You know my name…?"

"I know lots of things Blossom." Scarlett smiled.

"So if this is a dream…then obviously this isn't real…damn it my subcounscious. You're probably really dead…"

"Hehe. The fact this is a dream doesn't makes this any less real. It's more complex than you can imagine. Bad things are occurring at Gravity Falls Blossom…you need to go back."

"What kind of things?"

"The group is finally awakening. Your battle with Professor X and Zim was just the beginning. The illumination of Megaville and the whole Tri-State Area could lead to a line of chaos for the pursue of knowledge that might pollute the world with a river of death."

"What're you talking about?"

"This is a message not for you, but for the color which you represent. You're still dormant and you need to go back to Gravity Falls. The Alchemists have been awaken. Creation, Materialization and Mutation."

"This…doesn't have anything to do with the Bill Cipher individual is it?"

"Heh, he is but a mere observer who finds amusement over the tragedy of others. There is a secret which I can't reveal to you exactly the way you want to. This has been going on for a long time, Professor X thought to be a part of said secret…only that he's just as ignorant of the consequences…as your father does…"

"Professor Utonium! You mean about our creation! Do you know anything about it?!"

"I can't tell you. Everything will be clear within time. Please go back to Gravity Falls and save Green before it is too late…or she'll be consumed!"

Suddenly Scarlett began fading out and Blossom began running again trying to catch her, suddenly she saw the blue brightness and the eye once again.

"Please tell me!"

"The answer is your color, take care Blossom, I'll be watching you."

Then Blossom woke up.

"No! Wait please!"

Panting, she noticed Professor Utonium in the room.

"Eh…Blossom. Are you alright?"

Then Blossom calmed down. "Yeah I'm fine, what is it Professor?"

"It's…SHIELD, they're downstairs." The Professor looked rather worried, Blossom nodded and got changed.

Finally she went downstairs and found a group of SHIELD agents with their leader, Phil Coulson, she knew him, was there when they captured Zim and helped rescued her from Mandark a way back.

"Agent Coulson, you're back." Blossom said softly.

Then she could notice that her friends Isabella and Phineas were there too. "We got a situation, we need to go back to Gravity Falls."

"You're kidding?"

Then Agent Coulson shooked his head.

"Am I laughing?"

"Well I've just had a weird dream about it…but before anything. I'm wondering if you found Black White's body on Conglom-O's ruins."

"It's classified."

"Then it means you haven't…" Blossom sighed.

"We've got the signal of three unknown objects readings in Gravity Falls, tried communicating with the team we left there but…"

"They disappeared."

"Not really, they found them, except not their faces."

"What?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"We've got no eyes on Gravity Falls at the moment."

"This must be work of that Summerween Trickster! When we arrived we learned it was a serial but only attacks once per year!"

"Well it seems that things are changing. We never took Gravity Falls seriously, many have said that strange things happen in the town, but ever since we learned that it was discovered by a crazy old man riding a horse backwards we kinda…ignore the town."

"Creation, Materialization, Mutation…" Blossom whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing it's…just something I dreamed about."

"Exactly, what is going on in Gravity Falls?"

"It's a long story…"


End file.
